Y por esa razon existen los hermano mayores (parte II)
by freewritter007
Summary: Esta es una serie integrada por cuatro diferentes fic basado en el mismo tema. En éste capitulo, Richard, Jason y Tim hacen de las suyas. Advertencia: Toda la serie contine spanking, ya sea padre/hijo o hermano mayor/hermano menor.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Autor: Como es costumbre aclaro que no poseo los derechos de ninguna serie y que no escribo con fines de lucro.

Esta historia contienen una escena de Spanking/nalgadas o disciplina, ya sea padre-hijo o hermano mayor-hermano menor.

**Y por último pero sin embargo lo más importante, contarles que cada historia fue escrita en honor a mi "hermana online" Lady Shumi, quien a parte de der una de las mejores escritoras de fanfiction que conozco, es un ser humano increíble, bien dicen que los amigos muchas veces son como hermanos y ésta es mi manera de agradecerte tu apoyo y aguantarme, además de brindarme tu oído para desahogarme…Gracias por tenerme más paciencia que mi hermana de sangre!...se te quiere amiga!... **

….

Era una calurosa noche en ciudad Gótica y el reloj marcaba exactamente las 8:55 pm cuando las luces del garaje de la mansión Wayne se encendieron.

Richard, el mayor de los hijos del millonario Bruce Wayne, aparcaba su motocicleta con cierta tranquilidad mientras Jasón pisoteaba el piso o cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente y de vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra maldición al aire, lucía bastante cabreado y aunque yo ignoro el por qué, pues resulta que ese es un detalle bastante cotidiano por éstos rumbos.

Dick le miraba caminar de un lado a otro y le parecía mentira que ese fuera el mismo chico que hace un año atrás, no tenía fuerzas ni para sostener un tenedor. Jasón sufrió un severo accidente en una misión y todos lo creyeron muerto.

Su recuperación fue casi milagrosa… _"Te lo dije, si es que Jasón es tan terco que se ha de morir el día que a él se le antoje y no antes"…_comentó Bruce en son de broma, pero Richard sabía que incluso su padre había perdido las esperanzas de que se recuperara esa vez.

El mayor lo observaba en silencio…y se sentía feliz…vale, que Jasón pateara las llantas de su coche no lo hacía tan feliz, pero eso era una señal de que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, bueno, a la normalidad a la que la familia Wayne estaba acostumbrada y mientras Jasón volvía a adaptarse a su vieja política de llevar la vida relajada, para Dick, las cosas habían cambiado a lo grande. Ahora era un joven mucho más cauteloso, más reservado y con un desarrollado instinto de sobreprotección hacia sus hermanos que no tenía antes…en otras palabras, Dick se estaba volviendo como su padre…_Eugg!..qué horror!..._

Richard miró su reloj y notó que aún faltaban una hora con 5 minutos para que se cumpliera su toque de queda y podía invertir ese tiempo en hacer algo productivo como pelearse con el cabezota de su hermano menor….y es justo ahí, donde comienza esta historia…

"**Y POR ESA RAZON EXISTEN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES"**

**("Los Bati-hermanos")**

**-Mira Jason, si piensas que estoy arrepentido de haberte sacado de ese club, estas muy equivocado!...**Dick gritó mientras colocaba su casco a un lado.

**-**_**Naahhhhhh, si el que está arrepentido soy yo!...**_Jason le respondió con rabia…_**pero de haberte invitado!...¿Qué pasó con mi viejo compañero de juergas?...ahora eres un traidor y que te valga que eres de la familia que si no…**_

Richard no le dejó terminar la frase **-¿Me estás amenazando?...**preguntó sonriendo…pero no crean que era una sonrisa en plan de "_¡Oh qué feliz Soy!_"

_**-Pues si lo quieres más claro, espera a que saque mi celular y te mande un WhatsApp con emoticones y todo!**_

De dos pasos Dick ya tenía sujeto al boca floja de su hermanito del cuello de su camisa…Jason tenía fuerza, pero Dick contaba con mayor agilidad y la experiencia que le brindaban casi 12 años de entrenamientos.

Jasón intentó soltarse pero no pudo, el agresivo movimiento de Dick le tomó por sorpresa y más por instinto que por miedo, gritó la típica frase que todos los hermanos menores hemos dicho alguna vez en nuestra vida: **"Si me pegas, le diré a papá!"**

Obviamente era una amenaza vacía y no crean que Jasón era un acusica, pero igual funcionó y consiguió que Richard lo soltara, pero no se apartó del todo.

**-Aquí en casa te crees todo un hombrecito ¿verdad?...**El mayor utilizó un tono súper sarcástico…**já pero allá afuera, allá afuera donde no puedes gritarle a papá que te ayude, te quedas calladito, mírate bien, no eres más que un pusilánime!**

Jasón, que ya se había recuperado del susto, regresó a la guerra: _**-¿Cómo me llamaste cabrón?!...**_dijo empujándolecon fuerza.

**-Pusilánime!...**Richard también respondió a grito pelado devolviéndole el mismo "cariñoso" empujoncito…**y si no sabes lo que significa…**El mayor se quedó callado a la espera de que Jasón le replicara diciendo algo como _"No me tomes por estúpido que sí sé lo que significa!" _pero el jovencito seguía mudo …**vale que no sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?...**Richard se auto-respondió dándole a su hermano un cosco…**pues búscalo en Google!**

_**-Aucchhh! No necesito buscar nada!...sé que acabas de insultarme!...**_ Jasón contestó ofendido, aunque hizo una nota mental para saber qué carajos quiso decir su hermano.

**-Si dedicaras más tiempo a estudiar en lugar de andar en reventones y en clubes de mala muerte, sabrías que eso no fue un insulto, fue la verdad!**

**-**_**Y si tú le dedicaras más tiempo a TU vida, en lugar de meter tu puta nariz en la mía, tendrías novia!**_

_**-**_**Yo ya tengo novia!...**Richard gritó…y era verdad, hacía dos meses que salía con una chica de la universidad…pero eso no era material de discusión y menos con el fresco de su hermano menor.

_**-¿En serio, quién es?...**_Jason dejó de lado el coraje para dar paso a la curiosidad, esto de averiguar sobre a novia de Dick era más importante!.

**-¡Eso no te importa idiota!..**Richard respondió enojado, aunque en realidad deseaba patearse el mismo por ser tan indiscreto.

_**-¡Uy que carácter y luego dicen que yo soy el mal hablado de la familia!**_

**-Es que lo eres!...Acabas de llamarme cabrón!...**

_**-Ves que por lo menos tengo la decencia de insultarte en castellano y no rebuscarme las palabras en el culo de algún filósofo!**_

**-Ohhh si, muy decente el señorito, si parece que tienes la boca llena de eses fecales!...**

_**- Se dice mierda Richard!...m-i-e-r-d-a!...caramba que si usaras el pelo largo, serías el clon de mi maestra de lengua!...jajaja…ella hasta tiene pelos en las piernas igual que tú! Jajaja…**_

Richard rodó los ojos: **Es imposible razonar contigo y lo peor es que todavía no sé si eres idiota de verdad o simplemente te gusta parecerlo!**

_**-Pues prefiero ser un idiota y no andar por ahí tirándomelas de puritano!..Tú también querías quedarte en el club, acéptalo Dick!...y no lo hiciste fue para fastidiarme la noche porque no soportas…**_

_**-**_**Lo que no soporto es el mal humor que te cargas después de que papá te atiza el trasero por estúpido!**

_**-Papá no se iba a enterar!..**_

**- Jason, llegamos 5 minutos antes de tu toque de queda y eso que tuve que saltarme tres semáforos en rojo!...¿Y aún piensas que papá no habría notado tu ausencia?...Oh permítame que me ría de ese chiste…Já, já, já…**

_**-Deja de burlarte de mí!...**_Jasón gritó y se cuadró de puños…_**Richard estoy a punto de mandarte de paseo!…**_

Es cierto que Richard deseaba darle un puñetazo también, pero si iniciaban una pelea, seguro que no quedaba ni un solo coche vivo y luego Tim y Damian se quedarían sin hermanos también, así que intentó controlarse y darle otro rumbo a la pelea…

**-Aquí el que se va paseo eres tú, pero directo a la ducha a ver si te sacas ese olor a humo que traes hasta en los calzoncillos ¿cuándo vas a madurar Jasón?!**

_**-Para que veas que si soy responsable!... **_El inocente chico se defendió de la acusación**…** _**en la barra vendían licor sin pedir identificación así que pude beber lo que se me antojara pero no lo hice!**_

_**-**_**Já, Por falta de tiempo seguramente!**

**-**_**No!...más bien por falta de dinero, puedes creer que alguien me robó la billetera! **_

Richard puso la mirada en blanco…_**-**_**Tú no tienes vergüenza…**

_**-Ni dinero**_**, **_**¿Me prestas unos $50?...**_Jasón preguntó muy fresco y Dick le soltó otro coscorrón.

_**-Auchhh!...caramba, con decirme que no tenías plata hubiera bastado!**_

**-Vé a bañarte y esta vez asegúrate de usar jabón para lavarte bien detrás del cuello a ver si ese colorete rojo te desaparece!...caray que parece que esa vieja te quería comer la oreja!**

_**-jejeje…la oreja y otras cositas más!...**_Jason le comentó emocionado.

**-Lo dicho, eres un sinvergüenza, me voy!...ahí te las arreglas solo.**

Richard iba saliendo del garaje cuando escuchó una risilla muy pícara que lo hizo retroceder. _**-**_**Yo que tú dejaba de reírme Jasón que****si descubren que en lugar de estar estudiando te fuiste de pinta, papá te deja sin asentaderas hasta el próximo verano. **

**-Ehhhh!...**Jason gritó muy serio…**Si no soy yo el que se ha reído!**

Richard continuó su camino pero la risa volvió a resonar en el garaje, un poco más fuerte esta vez…**Déjate de bromas hermanito…**le advirtió cabreándose de nuevo.

_**-Mierda Richard que no he sido yo!...**_

**-¿Y entonces quién fue?...¿La caja?...**El mayor señaló una enorme caja de juguetes que estaba al lado derecho de Jasón.

_**-Pues no sé…creo que si…**_Y contra todo pronóstico, justo en ese segundo, aquella caja se rió de nuevo. Jasón fue el primero en pegar un brinco: _**Joder que esa caja se está riéndose de ti Richard!**_

**-No seas bruto Jasón…**Dick se acercó con cautela…**es solo una caja de juguetes, ábrela!**

**-Nmm…Nmm…no señor, que tal y ahí dentro está Chucky y me salta al cuello…**El jovencito retrocedió hasta colocarse detrás de su hermano…**eres el mayor, ábrela tú!**

_**-Já vaya ahora si reconoces que soy tu hermano mayor ¿no?**_

**-Si, lo reconozco, eres mi hermano mayor…alguien muy valiente y también un pendejo puritano, un empollón, un…**

_**-vale, ya deja los insultos!**_

_**-¿Insultos?...pero si apenas estaba mencionando tus cualidades!**_

_**-Grrrrrr…**_Dickgruñó caminando lentamente hacia la caja mientras pensaba si sería más "seguro" llamar a su padre…pero eso lo haría parecer un cobarde frente a su hermanito menor y eso era peor que enfrentar una muerte dolorosa.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Dick sacó la navaja que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo, empujó a caja y la abrió de golpe.

**-**_**Auuuuu!...**_se quejó el niño que se hospedaba dentro de la caja…_**Dick me golpeaste!**_

-**¿Tim?... ¿Qué haces ahí metido?...**Richard preguntó ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

_- Me dormí y recién desperté cuando empezaron a discutir, me dio mucha risa las cosas que dicen._

**-Pues mientras tú te reías canijo…**Jason señaló a su hermano mayor…**a éste le has pegado un susto que** **creí que iba a mear en sus finos pantalones jajajaja…**

Richard lo miró feo pero continuó hablando con Tim:**¿qué haces escondido aquí, en el garaje enano?**

El niñito bajó los ojos y se mordió un poquito el labio inferior, Richard estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando Jasón sacó sus propias conclusiones…

**-Seguro jugabas a las escondidas con Alfred y al vejete arrugado se le olvido buscarte jajaja…eso es típico!**

_**-Alfred no es ningún vejete arrugado Jason…**_Dick reprendió a su hermano, vale que Jason era un deslenguado pero se suponía que también era inteligente y ambos sabían los líos en los que pueden meterse por insultar a Alfred o a Bruce…_**Además, debes cuidar lo que hablas delante de Tim, si aprende de tus majaderías, capaz y se queda sin ingresar a una buena universidad! **_

_**-**_**No pues!... el pobre niño apenas tiene 7 años y tu ya le estas metiendo mierdas en la cabeza?...¿Qué tal si no quiere ir a la universidad, Richard?...Déjalo que él decida!...es más, estoy seguro que Tim prefiere tener amigos, una vida social repleta y una novia sexy en lugar de ser un empollón como tú! **

_**-Já!...Mira Tim!...**_Dick gritó en tono de burla mientras señalaba a Jasón…_** tu hermano es un Psíquico!**_

Jason soltó un gruñido como un lobo sediento de beber sangre…la sangre de Dick para ser exactos, y estaba a punto de tirarse a la yugular de su hermano mayor cuando…

-**¿Quieres decir que Jasón es una naranja?...**el chiquitín preguntó causando que ambos contrincantes se detuvieran a mirarlo…

_**-Ya ves!..**_el mediano estalló en gritos de nuevo…**Ya ves lo que provocas por utilizar palabras raras!...Santo cielo, Dick que estás confundiendo al pobre niño! **

Richard suspiró y se apretó el puente de su nariz_…¿Porqué a su padre no le dio por adoptar una manada de Rottweiler en lugar de ese par?__**…No Tim, yo no dije cítrico, dije Psíquico, alguien que tiene poderes mentales para leer los pensamientos, ver el futuro y cosas así…**_

_**-Ouhhhh…**_Tim brincó emocionado…_**¡Cool!...¿Puedes leer qué hay en la mente de Dick ahora?**_

_**-**_**ni mierda!...**

_**-Jasón!...**_Y ahí iba otro cosco bien ganado para Jasón.

**-Auchhh!...que no lo dije por insulto!...**Reclamó sobándose la cabeza**… lo que quise decir, es que no puedo leer ni mierda la mente de nadie.**

_**-Pues igual deberías ser más respetuoso, mira que hasta tu hermanito menor cuida más su boca que tú, debería imitar su ejemplo!**_

**-**_**De hecho**_**…**La vocecita de Tim apenas y se escuchó**…**_**estaba encerrado en la caja escondiéndome de**__**Alfred…porque…porque…yo le dije algo muy feo**__…_el niñito confesó mirando a Dick con ojos de perrito, o debería decir, ojos de murcielaguito abandonado.

El mayor abrió los ojos ante la confesión y creo quea Jasón se le atoró algo en la garganta** -Ujum, Ujum…Perdón Richard**…**¿El ejemplo de quién decías que debo imitar?**

Dick lo ignoró y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Tim…_**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...**_le dijo con una voz tan dulce que incluso sorprendió a Jason.

_**-Yo estaba jugando cuando Alfred dijo que debía tomar mis vitaminas…pero saben muy feo Dick!**_

**-Eso me consta!...por eso que yo finjo tomármelas y luego las tiro al inodoro!...**El mediano agregó ganándose otra mirada fea de su hermano mayor…Era casi cómico ver como Dick se transforma en don "Voz suave" para Tim y Don "Mirada de hierro candente" para Jason.

Tim continuó hablando: _**Entonces le contesté que lo haría pero cuando terminara de jugar…pero Alfred me apagó la tele y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al último nivel!**_

**-Viejo hijo de p…**

_**-Grrrrr!...Jasón cierra el pico y déjalo terminar de hablar o si no…**_

**-Vale, vale, lo cierro pero no porque tú lo ordenes, sino porque esto se está poniendo emocionante…**Jasón se sentó en el pisoluciendocomo un niño a quien están por contarle un cuento**…continúa mocoso…**

_**-Pues que eso me hizo enojar, era el último nivel Dick!...¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que pasar frente al TV para terminar ese juego?!...entonces me paré y le dije a Alfred que aunque era un niño, tenía derechos y que él debía esperar a que terminara de jugar!**_

_**-**_**Bien dicho enano!...**Jasón brincó emocionado con la palma extendida frente al niño…**Vengan esos cinco!**

Pero Tim no parecía feliz mientras continuaba hablando:_**Pero Alfred…se enojó y me…me dio una nalgada…**_

**-¡Llamen al 9-11 que hay un caso de maltrato infantil!...viste Dick, te dije que ese viejo era todo un pend..**

_**-Jason!**_...Dick gritó poniéndose en pie también…**Deja de decir palabrotas!**

**-Pero es que es cierto! ¿Qué no escuchaste que Afred le pegó?!...**Jason se acercó y abrazó a su hermanito protectoramente…**A ver canijo, sigue contando que pasó después…**

_-__**Que yo…pues..me enojé más y le grité a Alfred …que…se…metiera…el frasco…de vitaminas…por el…**_

_**-Timothy!...**_Richard gritó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿su hermanito de 7 añitos acababa de insultar a Alfred? Pero mientras el mayor estaba sin palabras, Jason se reía y aplaudía como si festejara un gol en pleno estadio.._** -Ya te dije que te calles Jasón!...**_Dick dijo creyendo que un día gastaría el nombre de ese chico de tanto gritarlo.

**-Epa!...si esta vez no he dicho nada!**

_**-Pero ya ves lo que provocas con tu mal lenguaje!...Tim aprendió eso de ti!**_

Jason ni le puso mente al regaño de Dick y continuó hablando con el valiente niño y es que sin quererlo, Tim acababa de ascender en su escala, ahora estaba incluso arriba de Damian y eso ya era mucho decir!..._** -¿**_**En serio tuviste los cojones de decirle a Alfred que se metiera el frasco por el culo?...**

_**-Noooo!...Bueno, en realidad le dije que se lo metiera por el orificio trasero de su cuerpo.**_

Richard soltó un suspiro y sonrió de lado mientras Jasón si reía a carcajadas: **jajaajaja….ya decía yo que era imposible, ¿Tim un rebelde?...nahhhhhhh, si este niño salió igualito de empollón que tú!**

Puede que Jason haya dicho eso en plan de ofensa, pero Dick no le puso oído y volvió su atención al niño: _**¿Y luego que pasó?**_

_-Pues que Alfred me dijo que me quedara en mi cuarto a esperar a papá…pero yo preferí venir aquí y esperarlos a ustedes…_

_**-¿Ehhh?...**_Jasón al fin paró de reír…_**¿Y a nosotros porqué?**_

_-Duuhhh porque ustedes son súper fuertes y tienen que evitar que papá me mate!_

_**-Já, de esta no te salva ni la liga completa canijo!...**_

_-Pero…pero… son mis hermanos mayores!_

_**-Y te ayudaríamos con gusto si se tratara del Guason y mil psicópatas más, pero resulta que quien te quiere matar es Batman!**_

Tim los miró a ambos con ojos preocupados…_-¿Eso quiere decir que me voy a morir?_

Richard le respondió con tranquilidad: _**-**_**No Tim, papá no te va a matar solo…**

_**-Solo te va rustir el culo con…**_

_**-**_**Cállate Jason!...** Dick gritó por…por… ¿Cuántas veces llevaba diciendo esa frase?...**no ves que lo estas asustando**

_**-¿Asustando? Já y eso que no he mencionado la vara!**_

**-Mira Jason, mejor ponte a pensar en algo para ayudar a tu hermanito que si está metido en esto es por tu culpa!**

_**-Eh…eh…eh…¿Cómo que mi culpa?...**_

**-¿Quieres apostar?...**Dick dijo mientras se inclinaba frente al niño para hablarle de frente...**A ver Tim, Tú sabes que no debes decirle esas cosas tan feas a Alfred…entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

_**-**__Porque Jasón siempre lo hace!..._El niño respondió inocentemente.

**-Lo ves!**

Dick estaba sonriendo y Jason estaba medio ofendido, vale que si este chico era todo un rebelde no era solo su culpa ¿no?... _**-A ver, a ver, a ver…espera un segundo que yo también tengo una preguntita…**_dijo empujando a Richard para hablar con su hermanito_**… Tim ¿de dónde aprendiste eso de llevarle la contraria a tus mayores recitándote el código de los derechos del niño?**_

_**-**__De Dick!..._Tim respondió con orgullo.

_**-Já ya viste Dick!...puede que no digas putadas como yo, pero eres igual de respondón!**_

**-No lo soy!**

_**-Si lo eres!**_

**-Que no lo soy..**

_**-SÍ LO ERES…**_Una voz grave se unió a la gritería juvenil.

_**-Lo ves! Hasta papá opina que…**_Jasón dejó de hablar y se volteó lentamente para observar al caballero que estaba parado en plena puerta del garaje obstruyendo la única vía de escape…**Hola papá!...**dijo con una mueca que creo era una sonrisa.

El hombre simplemente devolvió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza, levantó su mano izquierda y dió un vistazo a su reloj.

-_**Llegué a casa 5 minutos antes de mi toque de queda, pregúntale a Richard si no me crees!...**_Jasón habló de un solo aire, caray que necesitaba defenderse!.

**-Eso lo sé Jasón, los escuché llegar…**Bruce habló suave y esa respuesta en lugar de tranquilizar a los muchachos, hizo que les comenzara a doler la panza...

Tim soltó un jadeo y sin querer se pegó más juntito a su hermano mayor…inconscientemente Jasón hizo lo mismo, pero no crean que por miedo, si no para proteger a Richard que a su vez debía proteger a Tim…pero ¿Y quién carajos lo protegería a él?...¿el chapulín colorado?...

Bruce siguió de pie un momento más e internamente sonrío ante el gesto de apoyo que sus tres hijos mostraron, era como si se hubiesen unido para defenderse del enemigo…lástima que ahora él enemigo era él…

**-Timothy a tu habitación y ustedes dos a mi despacho!...**ordenó dándose la vuelta para caminar fuera.

_**-¡Joder!...¿y a nosotros porqué?...**_ Jasón reclamó, vale que sentía pena por su hermanito Tim, sin embargo el niño la tenía jurada y eso era inevitable….pero ¿Y ellos qué tenían que ver en todo ese enredo?

**Bruce no apenas y se volteó para decir: Porque no solo los escuché llegar… también los escuche hablar...**agregó saliendo del garaje y ahora a los tres hermanos Wayne, no solo les dolía la panza, sino también el trasero.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasón Todd es un buen niño… **Ujum**…perdón…**Ujum**…me atoró algo…**Ujum**…bueno…si ya sé que posee el carácter de un león hambriento, es bastante respondón, terco, desobediente y mal hablado, pero les aseguro que en el fondo…muy pero muy en el fondo, Jasón Tood, es un buen niño.

Tenía trece años y medio cuando llegó a la mansión Wayne. Bruce tomó su rol de paternal muy en serio, así que además de obsequiarle un nuevo padre adoptivo, la vida también le obsequió a Jasón un nuevo vocabulario que incluía palabras raras como: familia, cariño, apoyo, hermano mayor, respeto, obediencia y disciplina.

Al principio le costó un poquito adaptarse…ehhhh…bueeeeeeeeeeno, vale que fue todo un infierno y creyó que nunca podría encajar ahí donde todos, incluso el mayordomo, eran como robots fanáticos de la perfección.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en qué intentó huir, pero nunca lo logró y después de un tiempo desistió de ese plan…no por falta de ganas, sino porque el pasarse los días castigado y sin poder sentarse a gusto, no era muy divertido que digamos.

Pasó un tiempo y poco a poco cayó a la idea de que quizá, y solo quizá, Bruce le tuviera cariño…vale, que era una novedad el día que no le empollara el trasero a varazos, pero también existían ocasiones…muy raras ocasiones, en las que le hablaba de forma cariñosa y dulce. Dick se volvió su compinche de travesuras y parecía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Cuando cumplió los catorce años, dos nuevas palabras aparecieron en su lista: Hermano menor y Batman.

Bruce acababa de adoptar a un nuevo miembro de la familia, un chiquillo flacucho y orejón que se convirtió en una pulga pegada a la espalda de sus hermanos mayores y aunque Jasón se resistió al principio, Timothy era demasiado dulce para no quererlo.

Con los nuevos entrenamientos y la motivación adicional de poder patearle las bolas a los delincuentes de Gótica, el carácter de Jasón mejoró y de ser un león salvaje, pasó a ser…digamos que un león doméstico y la famosa vara, pudo tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

Después del severo accidente, Jasón tardó casi un año en recuperarse y en infierno volvió. Bruce no le dejaba participar en el equipo, alegando que estaba fuera de forma y debía esperar hasta mejorarse por completo.

Y para colmo, ahora Richard, su ex-colega de parrandas, se la pasaba regañándolo por todo… "Que debía mejorar sus notas del colegio"… "Que si no comía bien podía tener una recaída"…incluso, una noche llegó a preguntarle si se lavaba bien los dientes!...¿Qué carajos le importaba a Dick si se le caían las muelas o usaba el mismo calzoncillo tres días seguidos?

Fue así como poco a poco, aquél león adormilado _(y vaya que en ocasiones Jasón olía igualito que un animal enjaulado_), comenzó a estirar las patas y a rugir de nuevo.

Pequeñas rebeliones como saltarse toque de queda y malas contestaciones aparecieron nuevamente y una noche mientras Jasón insultaba a Richard por no qué estupidez, Bruce entró a la sala y le dio un ultimátum: "_Una más Jasón y voy a sacudir el polvo de la vara sobre tu trasero!_"

Esa amenaza mantuvo quieto a nuestro león por unas quince o veinte (_semanas?...nooo que vá_) HORAS, hasta que le llegó el chisme de un club donde servían licor del bueno, sin pedir ninguna identificación.

Logró armar su coartada y todo iba bien hasta que perdió su billetera, vale que las chicas del club eran muy dulces pero el guarura de la puerta seguro se enojaba si se iba sin pagar y a nadie le convenía un escándalo…así que no le quedó de otra que llamar a su hermano mayor.

Richard últimamente parecía jugar en el bando de los puritanos amargados, pero Jasón pensó que quizá con un par de mujeres semidesnudas bailándole encima, a Dick se le paraba el…el…uhmmm…el cerebro y pues terminaban bebiendo y recordando los viejos tiempos.

Pero a Richard no se le paró otra cosa más que la paciencia y llegó al club rapidísimo, pero no en plan de compadres, si no de uno de los SWAT y sacó a su hermanito de arrastras como si fuera el jefe de Al queda.

Jasón estaba furioso, en ese momento el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que los hermanos mayores solo existen para jodernos la vida y aunque yo no estuve de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pues…no creo que logre que Jasón cambie de opinión en una noche…¿o sí?

"**Y POR ESA RAZON EXISTEN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES"**

**("Los Bati-hermanos")**

Cuando Jasón escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse, comenzó a hablar bajito, casi entre susurros…_**Vale, ya está dentro de la casa así que tenemos una pequeña oportunidad!...**_Dijo en tono muy serio, tan serio que hasta Dick lo miraba sorprendido…_**Richard, dame las llaves de tu moto, Tim y yo nos mantendremos escondidos bien lejos hasta que…**_

**-¿Qué?...**El mayor reaccionó hasta escuchar mencionar su amada motocicleta.

_**-¡Que me des las llaves de un puta vez!...**_Jasón gritóestirando la mano para cogerlas pero Dick retrocedió un par de pasos.

_**-**_**Noooooo!… estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que te lleves mi motocicleta!**

-_** Sabía que eras un cabrón, pero no pensé que también me salieras un egoísta!...**_ El mediano respondió resentido, sus traseros estaban en juego y a su hermano mayor le importaba más una pinche moto!..._**bien quédate con tus mierdas, ven Tim, vamos a correr**_…Dijo tomando al niño de la mano.

Timothy no había dicho ni una palabra, no era tonto y sabía que ésta pelea le quedaba grande….pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada, ¿A quién de sus hermanos mayores debía obedecer?.

**-Ehh…alto ahí los dos!...**Richard gritó antes de los chicos pusieran un pie fuera del garaje…**Espérenme que de aquí nos vamos todos juntos…**Dick estaba a punto de decir "Espérenme que de aquí nos vamos todos juntos, PERO HACIA LA CASA"…solo que Jasón lo interpretó como "Espérenme que yo también voy!

_**-Vamos Richard, no seas cobarde!...tú eres el mayor!...**_

Dick no entendió la frase: **¿Y eso que tiene que ver Jasón?**...

_**-Duhhhh, Pues que alguien tiene que sacrificarse por el equipo, así que tú no puedes ir con nosotros, mejor te quedas aquí y distraes a papá mientras Tim y yo nos ponemos a salvo creo que iremos a Canadá o…**_

Richard rodó los ojos y si no hubiese estado tan lejos de su hermano menor, seguro le soltaba otro cosco…_**-**_**No, ese plan no cuela, aquí nadie se va a Canadá, todos no vamos directo a la casa.**

**-**_**Já ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer lo que dices tú?...**_

_**-**_**Porque te guste o no soy tu hermano mayor mocoso, pero si eso no te basta, debes obedecer porque lo ordenó papá!**

_**-No pues, Richard el grande!...**_Jasón soltó la mano de Tim para inclinarse y hacer una breve reverencia…_**el chico perfecto, que siempre hace lo correcto!**_

_**-**_**Sabes que eso no es cierto, he cometido muchas estupideces igual que tú, pero la diferencia es que cuando llega el momento, yo sí se encarar mis errores.**

_**-Yo no he hecho nada malo!...**_Vale, está lo del club pero igual no se había divertido mucho, así eso no cuenta…_**Y seguro Bruce se las quiere desquitar conmigo de la nada!**_

**- Pues ya conoces el dicho, el que no la debe no la teme Jasón…**Richard respondió más calmado…**Entonces ¿por qué tanto miedo de encarar a papá?...**

_**-Porque siempre que alguien la caga, yo termino embarrado de mierda y a papá no le importa si tengo la culpa o no!**_

Dick pensaba que eso no era cierto, a Jasón siempre le costaba aceptar cuando metía la pata, porque eso implicaba, aceptar el castigo también, pero aún así, Richard decidió guardarse sus pensamientos y dijo: **No te preocupes por eso, no dejaré que papá te castigue…**Dick hizo una pausa y agregó…**por algo que no tengas la culpa…** habló con voz firme y a mí me sonó a promesa, pero a Jasón le supo a amenaza.

_**-Sigo igual de jodido, nop yo me voy, me perderé hasta que a Bruce se le haya olvidado la idea de patearme el culo…¿Qué te parece si te mando una bonita postal en unos días?**_

**-¿Y qué te parece si mejor nos dejamos de estupideces y entramos a la casa de una vez?**

_**-Uhmmm…Nop, creo que a mi culo y a mí, nos gusta más mi plan de fuga.**_

**-Lástima, porque vamos a seguir con el mío, así que lleva tu culo a casa ya mismo!...**Richard caminó hacia sus hermanos y estiró la mano para que el niñito la sujetara…** ven aquí Tim…**Dijo en tono calmado, pero el chiquillo no se movía…todavía estaba alucinado por haber escuchado a su hermano mayor decir "culo"…vales que era una frase común para Jasón, pero ¿Dick?

_**-¿Y qué pasa si yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso?...**_Jasón gritó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tim que retrocedió unos pasitos, ahí se iba a armar una grande y no es que el niñito fuera un cítrico, perdón, un Psíquico igual que Jasón, si no que podía sentir la rabia que se traspiraba en el ambiente…y eso lo asustó.

_**-**_**Pues te llevaría a la fuerza…**Dick respondió más calmado, sin dejar de avanzar.

_**-Já, no olvides que ya no soy un niño Richard Grayson**_

_**-**_** y tú no olvides que yo tampoco lo soy Jason Tood.**

_**-Lo ves!...eres un puto traidor!..Deja de meterte en mi vida!...**_Jasón cubrió la poca distancia que los separaba y empujó a Dick con fuerza…_**Sabes que papá me destrozará el culo con la vara pero eso no te importa!..**_ El mediano puso tanto filo y odio en sus palabras que Tim comenzó a sollozar pero eso no le importó e incluso gritó con más fuerza_**…Já si te conozco y eres un psicópata al que le gusta ver cómo sufrimos!...**_.Jasón habló con todo el rencor que llevaba acumulado durante todo ese tiempo, vale que con hermanos así, ¿quién necesita al Jocker?

Pero las cosas no acabarían ahí y esta vez no sería Jasón quien dijera la última palabra.

Como si tal acabaran de insultar a su santa madre, Dick agarró a su hermano menor del cuello, lo estrelló contra la pared y lo mantuvo inmóvil poniendo toda su fuerza en su mano derecha…** ¿En serio crees que me conoces Jasón?...**Preguntó soltando un golpe contra el concreto con su puño izquierdo… **¿Crees que disfruté viendo cómo ese psicópata casi te mata hace un año atrás?...¿crees que disfruté viendo cómo Tim y Damian lloraban hasta quedarse dormidos?...¿Crees que disfruté viendo a papá llorar cada noche?.. **

Con cada frase Dick soltaba otro golpe, cada vez más cerca de la cara de Jasón que lo miraba asustado, los ojos de Richard estaban rojos, de rabia, de dolor, de lágrimas no derramadas y su voz era cortante y llena de sentimiento…**si Jasón, aunque te parezca imposible, papá lloró por tí!...y cuando lo vi, ahí, arrodillado junto a tu cama en ese maldito hospital, me prometí a mi mismo, que no permitiría que nada malo les volviera ocurrir a los seres que amo…y aunque te parezca ilógico…**Richard dio otro golpe en la pared y Jasón jadeó, ese estuvo cerca!… **mierda que ni yo mismo lo entiendo!... pero Tú, mocoso estúpido estás en mi lista y no permitiré que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, así tenga que sacarte a rastras de un club nocturno!**

Dick se acercó a la cara de Jasón y literalmente toparon nariz con nariz…**Soy tu hermano mayor, yo no lo pedí, pero lo soy y no voy a permitir que hagas más pendejadas, haz hecho suficientes por una noche y lamento mucho si tu flacucho culo termina molido a palos hoy…pero si quieres buscar al culpable de eso, consíguete un espejo y mírate bien esa cara de idiota que tienes!**

Dicho eso, Richard lo soltó, caminó y tomó a Tim en sus brazos para consolarlo y consolarse él mismo. El niño lloraba pero rehusó permanecer más tiempo callado y gritó desesperado…** "Richard no dejes que Jasón se vaya"…**

Richard respondió muy sereno. **-No Tim, él no se irá porque si lo hace no tendrá que preocuparse por papá, yo voy a traerlo y lamentará en el alma y en el trasero, haber huido de casa…**He ahí otra promesa y está vez Jasón captó bien claro el mensaje.

Tim colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor, ahora estaba más tranquilo y habló limpiándose las lagrimitas de sus mejillas**…Me alegro que no se vaya porque yo lo quiero mucho!"**

-**Y yo también canijo, y yo también"**…Dick respondió bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Jasón también lo escuchara…si es que se había lavado bien los orejas ese día.

…..

Richard entró a la casa y se topó con Alfred. El mayordomo informó que el Sr. Wayne había dicho que esperaría al joven Timothy en su habitación. Con mucho pesar, Dick colocó al niño en el suelo y le dio un empujoncito para que caminara.

Tim lo miró como si fuera la última vez que se verían y subió las escaleras, pasito a pasito, seguido por Alfred. Cuando perdió de vista al niño, Dick caminó hacia el estudio, no sin antes corroborar de reojo, que Jasón lo seguía.

El estudio de Bruce era enorme, casi como la biblioteca de la escuela, con grandes estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio de madera fina en el centro, un sofá muy cómodo y otro pequeño escritorio en una esquina, ahí es donde los niños acostumbraban hacer sus deberes.

Al entrar Jasón arrugó la cara, ese lugar nunca le trajo buenos recuerdos, siempre que estaba ahí terminaba con el trasero adolorido, ya sea porque se pasaba horas sentado haciendo tareas o porque tenía una cita con la vara…el caso es que nunca, nunca, nunca la pasaba bien en ese maldito estudio y esta vez no era la excepción….aunque debo aclarar que esta noche, a Jasón le dolía otra cosa….la conciencia.

**- Ejemm…ejemm… **Jasón tosió fuerte para hacerse notar, llevaban diez minutos ahí y todo era un silencio sepulcral…**Hace frío aquí, ¿no crees?...**preguntó con una voz "casual"

Richard no contestó, aunque eso no le importó a Jasón que continuó hablando del clima, del partido de Beisbol, de lo buena que se miraba la nueva maestra de deporte con sus short apretados, le mentó la madre al director por prohibir a las chicas usar faldas cortas, en fin, habló de todo los temas que se le ocurrieron y nada…Richard ni siquiera lo miraba!...vale que eso de que te ignoren duele!

Jasón recorría todo el estudio mientras hablaba y de pronto se topó con un conocido estante de madera…**¿Crees que papá guarde esa maldita vara en el mismo lugar de siempre?...**Preguntó sin despegar su vista de la gaveta central de aquel armario.

Como era de esperarse, Dick no respondió y Jasón sacó sus propias conclusiones…**Seguro que sí, voy a buscarla y a quebrarla en pedacitos!...**

_**-Ehhh…no, detente Jasón!...**_Richard gritó pero con su voz controlada, no quería que su padre los oyera de nuevo.

**-Mira!...tienes una boca!**..Jasón dijo emocionado.

_**-Y tú dos grandes orejas así que escúchame bien Jasón, Aléjate de ese estante ahora mismo!…**_

Para sorpresa de Richard y mía también, Jasón obedeció y dio dos pasitos lejos del estante…pero cuando vio que su hermano mayor se relajaba, brincó de nuevo hasta quedar al lado del armario otra vez.

**-Jasón te advierto que…**Pero las palabras de Richard cayeron al aire porque su hermanito ya había abierto el cajón y tenía la vara en la mano…**Suelta eso de inmediato!...**

Jasón sonrió con picardía**…¿La quieres?...**Dijo sonriendo mientras se pasaba la vara entre sus manos, de izquierda a derecha…**Pues ven por ella antes de que la quiebre!...**

Richard lo dudó…vale que era un juego estúpido…pero…¿y si de verdad la quebraba?...no pues era mejor no arriesgarse y efectivamente, sintiéndose como un estúpido, comenzó a perseguir al doblemente estúpido de su hermano menor brincando entre los muebles y rodeando el escritorio.

Ambos parecían la versión humana del correcaminos y el coyote, solo faltaba la musiquita de fondo y la propaganda de los productos ACME.

-**JASÓN!...**Richard gritó evadiendo uno de los cojines que Jasón le había arrojado a la cara…**DEJA…**brincó un mueble…**DE…**rodeó la mesa de centro**…correr!**

**-**_**jajajajaja...lo que tienes de puritano lo tienes de lento!...**_Jasón se burlaba sin saber que Richard no era lento…sino más bien cuidadoso y con cada paso estaba más pendiente de que nada se quebrara que de atrapar a su hermano.

-**Eres más inmaduro que un niño!**

**-**_**Já pero así me quieres y no te hagas que escuché bien clarito cuando se lo dijiste al canijo en el garaje!...**_Jasón gritó tirando varios libros al suelo para que Richard se cayera.

_**-**_**Vale ya me cansé!...**

**-**_**¿Tan rápido?...nahhhhhhh… pero si no aguantas nada!...**_Jasón se recargaba sobre el librero y ponía la vara a un lado…_**mira, la dejo aquí a ver quien la coge más rápido a la cuenta de tres…**_

**-Deja de comportarte como un mocoso que..**

**-**_**UNOOOOO**_**….**Jasón dijo dando un paso lejos del librero.

**-Estás demente si piensas que yo voy a…**

_**-DOOOSSSSS…**_Y Jasón se alejó otro paso…

**-Jasón no seas tan idiota!...deja de…**

_**-DOOOSSS Y MEDIOOOO yyyyyyyyyyy…**_

Yyyyyyyyyyyy….justo cuando Jasón iba a decir tres, los dos se lanzaron en perfecta sincronización hacia el librero.

Cada uno se llevó un reverendo golpe en la madera y también cada uno de ellos, tomó una punta de la vara, Jasón iba a jalarla para continuar el juego…¿Quién lo diría? el estudio del terror ahora se era para Jasón un lugar divertido, incluso se había olvidado de la paliza que le vendría, porque con ese desastre de cuarto, seguro su padre los calaba con esa misma vara!...

**-Aaagggg….**Dick se quejó un poco, soltó la vara y se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho.

El menor sonreía creyendo que su hermano mayor le estaba jugando una broma, pero entonces recordó que la mano de Dick ya estaba bastante lastimada después de golpearse contra la pared del garaje.

Jasón soltó su juguete, _entiéndase la famosa vara_, y se acercó para inspeccionar la sangre que brotaba de los nudillos de Dick..._**¡Mierda!...**_ Dijo en tono preocupado.

_**-**_**No Jasón, esto es sangre y creo que hasta un idiota como tú puede notar la diferencia porque es roja y no huele tan feo…**Dick respondió agitando su mano ensangrentada frente la cara descompuesta de su hermano menor que parecía a punto de vomitar.

Y no es que Jasón le tuviera miedo a la sangre, que va, si eso cotidiano para todos los Wayne…pero en ese momento, Jasón supo que Richard estaba lastimado y lo peor del caso es que si se hizo las heridas fue porque decidió golpear la pared de concreto en lugar de partirle a él su cara….en pocas palabras, o Richard se destrozaba su propia mano para desquitarse la cólera, o destrozaba a su hermano menor.

-_**Richard…Dick…yo…no sabía...en serio…yo...no pensé…**_Jasón comenzó a tartamudear, Dick lo miró a la cara…y es que eso era algo inusual, Jasón siempre fue el de las frases rápidas y que dijera más de cuatro palabras sin insultar a nadie...era…uhnmm…muy raro.

-**Ya Jasón, no digas nada, no te preocupes que..**Dick conocía al mocoso que tenía en frente y sabía que Jasón estaba arrepentido.

_**-**_ _**No Richard!...tú no entiendes!...yo…**_

**-Si entiendo canijo…**Dick no llamaba "canijo" a Jasón desde que Tim apareció en la familia, pero ahora el chico se miraba tan indefenso que su instinto de hermano mayor le incitaba a consolarlo…**Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por mi y…**

_**-¡CALLATE RICHARD!...**_Jasón gritó con todas sus fuerzas, quería descargar su conciencia sin importarle que su padre lo oyera, sin importarle que el maldito pentágono lo oyera!...**¿Que además de pendejo eres sordo?... Cierra el pico por una puta vez en tu vida y déjame hablar!...¿no entiendes que me estoy disculpando contigo cabrón?!...si escuchaste bien, me disculpo por...por…las estupideces que hice y por las que te pensaba hacer que son las peores!...y por llamarte psicópata, tú puedes ser un idiota, puritano, un pijo resentido, cabrón, lame bolas y…**Dick gruñó un poco y Jasón sonrió…**pero definitivamente no eres un psicópata!..**

Richard alzó una ceja…caray que no hay nada como una disculpa al estilo "Jason Tood" para hacerte sentir amado!...

_**-¿Eso significa que me quieres?...**_Dick bromeó intentando darle un abrazo a su hermano.

_**-**_**Puajjj!...Aléjate que yo no abrazo pendejos capaz y se pegan tus mierdas!...**Jasón se alejó poniendo cara de indignado, pero en el fondo sonreía…Já, ven que les dije que Jasón Tood era un buen chico!...**Además ¿Quién habló de cariño?**

Richard rodó lo ojos…**Acéptalo Jasón, me quieres…dilo, ¿qué harías si yo me muriera?...**

_**-¿Después de la fiesta?...uhmmm…creo que me compraría una Ouija o le pediría a papá que adopte otro igual a ti, total deben haber cientos de cabrones puritanos por todo el mundo.**_

**-Pues yo agradezco que solo exista un personaje tan pertinaz y zafio como tú, contigo me basta y sobra!...**

**-**_**Oye Richard, desde hace un tiempo que te he querido preguntar algo…**_Jasón habló muy serio y Dick puso toda su atención a la pregunta…_**¿Seguro no tienes metido en culo, algún diccionario de insultos pijos?**_

Richard bajó la cabeza, era increíble que él se sintiera avergonzado por ese lenguaje y su hermano no!...**-No…pero..**

_**-¿Estás seguro?...¿No la tendrás insertada en algún otro lugar de tu cuerpo? **_

**-Para tu información…**Dick se puso en pie**…Toda mi anatomía es completamente normal… **

_**-¿Y ya te revisaste las bolas también?...**_Jasón insistió…_**.mira que pareces una enciclopedia andante y eso de normal no tiene nada!...seguro que tienes un chip en…**_

**-Lo que sí tengo, es una vara en la****mano Jasón...**en algún momento, mientras Jasón se descuidó Richard tomó la olvidada vara y ahora la agitaba amenazadoramente hacia su hermano…**Y si no te callas te voy a…**

Y justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Bruce entró empujando libros y cojines con sus pies para poder pasar.

El menor se puso de pie de inmediato y se colocó a la par de su hermano mayor. Richard no se podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, el lugar lucía como campo de batalla y para colmo él tenía la vara en la mano…no, si ahora hasta su propio trasero estaba condenado a morir.

Jasón vio la cara de susto de su hermano mayor, pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Dick y simplemente le dijo al oído: **A qué ahora te suena bien lo de vivir en Canada ¿no?.**

El mayor tragó saliva y al notar la mirada furiosa de su padre, por primera vez en sus 18 años, tuvo que reconocer que el cabezota de su hermano menor, tenía razón.

Nota: Como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios y PM...vale que escribir es divertido lo admito, pero son sus comentarios los que motivan a cada escritor y hacen de este pasatiempo algo agradable, se les felicita por regalarnos la satisfacción de saber que nuestras locuras, les gustan...aunque sea un poquito!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** _Tengo mucho trabajo pero aquí estoy con la advertencia de que éste es un capitulo largo, rarito y bastante atravesado y sé que algunos de ustedes se identificaran con lo que digo mientras que otros me enviaran maldiciones…Hay pero ¿Qué quieren que haga?...estoy loca y a una persona como yo no le pueden pedir milagros!...aún así, es mi deseo que lo disfruten. Gracias por cada comentario, cada palabra que me han escrito ha llenado mi mente de ideas para más relatos!...Gracias por la inspiración!_

…..

Si clasificáramos el "comportamiento" de los chicos Wayne por colores, a Richard le pondríamos…Uhmm…creo que…un gris pálido, pienso que ese color le vendría bien porque es un joven medio aburrido pero con esperanzas de que algún día brille y se jale una trastada histórica que te sorprenda.

Damian sería algo así como…como…como un dálmata!...si, un dálmata con pintas negras y blancas por todo el cuerpo y es que a ese niño, la mitad del día le daba por parecer un santo y la otra mitad, dejaba en ridículo al mismo Jasón Todd.

Hablando de Jasón, creo que este joven encaja con los colores oscuros…tan oscuros y fríos como una noche sin luna…pero ojo, que incluso las noches sin luna tienen estrellas brillantes, así que recuerden lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, en el fondo…Jasón es un buen niño.

¿Quién falta?...ohhhh si, Timothy Drake…pues, Tim definitivamente se lleva el color Blanco…blanco puro, blanco total, blanco sin manchas…vale, Tim no podía ser más blanco, ni aunque usara detergente "Vanish poder o2".

Dicho en otras palabras, Timothy era el candidato a ganarse la medalla al "hijo y hermano perfecto". Un chiquillo muy inteligente, bueno, en realidad Bruce debía reconocer que todos sus hijos eran muy inteligentes porque para meterse en los líos que Damian y Jasón se metían, debían contar con una especie de súper cerebro programado para ocasionar desastres a escala nuclear, pero Tim era diferente y siempre hacía uso de todo su ingenio, con el propósito exclusivo de enorgullecer a su padre y a sus hermanos.

Por eso es que no me extraña que fuese el único de los chicos Wayne, que nunca ha tenido un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con la famosa vara…para ser más precisos y metiches, Tim ni siquiera había probado la mano de papá y el peor castigo que había recibido, consistió en quedarse un fin de semana sin postre.

Desde que llegó a la mansión Wayne, nuestro Tim demostró un carácter dulce y complaciente, incluso ni en sus días de furia, no se igualaba a Damian o al mismo Richard cuando tenía su edad…ahhhh, daba gusto verlo, tan respetuoso, tan obediente, tan educado…y tan…y tan…normal.

¿Normal?...pues…creo que ese último adjetivo no encaja porque en mi experiencia como…como…¿Psicóloga infantil...ehhh…no…pero si soy experta lectora de historias y comics y les digo que nunca he visto a un niño de siete años que sea tan perfecto…carajo, ni yo (cuando quiero convencer a mis padres que me compren algo) logro llegarle a los talones a este chico!...Es casi un Santo!...y digo "casi"…porque puede que las cosas cambien hoy y que las asentaderas de Tim pierdan su invicto…pero igual, yo sigo insistiendo en que aquí hay algo raro!

En fin, dejemos de lado mis paranoias y centrémonos en los pasatiempos de Tim…uhmmm…creo que lo único que le gustaba, era jugar videojuegos…Já, al fin algo normal en su vida!...pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba solo, porque en cuanto Jasón o Dick ponían un pie en la casa, Tim corría a recibirlos como si fuese el cachorro amaestrado de la familia.

Entre los datos de su pasado, puedo decir que fue hijo único, quizá por eso la nueva experiencia de tener hermanos mayores era tan fascinante para él…se sentía protegido y eso le gustaba, así que intentó de todo por agradarles, por complacerlos, por ganar su cariño…no vaya ser que un día, Dick y Jasón se cansaran de él y lo dejaran solo de nuevo.

Hoy en día, con siete años encima, pasaba por esa etapa en la que considera a éstos chicos como superhéroes y la ironía de la vida, es que lo eran, así que el chiquillo copiaba casi todo lo que Richard y Jasón hacían, sus gestos, su forma de caminar y de hablar…pero se encontraba en el constante dilema de ¿A quién le hago caso?...porque tener a esos dos en el mismo cuarto era como mezclar Rock pesado con música clásica en la misma canción.

Un día de tantos, a Tim se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Los Martes, miércoles y Jueves imitaría a Richard y pasaría esos días con él… los Viernes, Sábados y Domingo intentaría lo mismo con Jasón…y los lunes imitaría a ambos para practicar lo aprendido…si, definitivamente era una idea brillante e incluso tenía una libretita para llevar apuntes de todo!.

Pero para su desgracia, esa semana que le dio por iniciar el plan, las cosas le salieron chuecas y terminó insultando a Alfred, durmiendo en una caja de juguetes y presenciando la peor pelea que jamás vio entre Dick y Jasón, sintiéndose angustiado y completamente inútil.

Después de todo el estrés que Tim ha sufrido hoy, yo siento que le debo a este niño mis respetos. No sé si ustedes sientan lo mismo (_y si no, pues simple…se aguantan!)_ porque que les comunico formalmente que decidí dedicar este capítulo a TIMOTHY DRAKE WAYNE …¿Por qué?...pues porque llevo muchos años de mi vida escuchando decir que ser el hermano mayor es el trabajo más difícil del mundo…já, tengo que soltarles algo y sin anestesia, así que atención a todos los lectores, oficiales del Pentágono y Ministros de la Casa Blanca, ahí les va un gran secreto: **SER EL HERMANO MENOR APESTA TAMBIÉN!...**Si señores, como lo escucharon, atragántense con esa!...

Es cierto que durante los primeros años, somos los "bebés" de papi y mami, pero luego, nuestro status familiar cambia y nos convertimos en el ESTORBO de los mayores porque nos mandan de "mal tercio" en sus citas románticas o porque no los dejan salir por cuidarnos…y hago constar que nosotros no pedimos eso!...

Nosotros, los menores, somos los que tenemos que cargamos con sus ocurrentes apodos como el de "enano" "bichejo" "insecto" "pulga metiche" y demás apelativos por nuestro tamaño!...somos los que, mientras a ustedes les compran cosas nuevas, utilizamos la ropa, libros, zapatos y demás accesorios que los mayores dejan "en el olvido" y que para colmo ya pasaron de moda hace décadas!...

Somos los que nos tragamos sus burlas, caemos en sus bromas, aguantamos sus coscorrones, peñizcos y demás "cariñosas" agresiones físicas y para colmo nos la pasamos como cachorros sin dueño, buscando su aprobación y a la espera de un "Te quiero hermanito!"…o…"Wooow que bien lo hiciste compañero!"…caray que nosotros, EL CLAN DE LOS HERMANOS MENORES, también tenemos nuestro corazoncito!

Ufff!... ahora que ya me desahogué, creo que podemos continuar con la historia…

"**Y POR ESA RAZON EXISTEN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES"**

**("Los Bati-hermanos")**

Cuando Bruce entró a la casa, fue directo a la cocina y se tomó un licuado energético, la noche apenas comenzaba y todavía tenía que patrullar y lidiar con sus hijos. Le pidió a Alfred que preparara algo ligero para cenar y que le comunicara a Timothy que lo esperaba en su habitación…menos mal que Damian estaba de campamento, así que nada podía salir peor…aunque yo que Bruce me bañaba con ruda (_una planta para la buena suerte_) porque puede que las cosas si se compliquen un poco!...bah, pero ¿Quién soy yo para asustarlos?... solo la simple y loca escritora de este fic, así que no me hagan mucho caso.

Bruce subió al cuarto y preparó el baño para que el pequeño Tim se diera una ducha ligera antes de dormir y luego se sentó sobre la cama a esperar. Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesita de noche…uhmmm que raro, cualquiera diría que el caballero de la noche, estaba…nervioso.

Hoy sería la primera vez que tendría que castigar a Tim...y no es que no tuviera práctica en el asunto, es más si hasta podría dar cátedra a nivel profesional, es solo que ingenuamente pensó que éste día…el día en que Tim hiciera algo merecedor de una tunda, nunca llegaría.

Pasaron varios minutos y la paciencia de Bruce se iba calentando más que el agua de la bañera_…¿Acaso a sus hijos se les olvidó donde viven?..¿Porqué tardan tanto?..._

Sus dedos tintinearon con más rapidez y sin querer tiró una pequeña libretita al suelo.

La recogió y obvio, la leyó…era el padre de los chicos, tenía derecho y no es como si estuviera metiendo sus nariz en un diario secreto o algo así, era más bien un…un…un…

**-¿Qué diablos es esto?...**Bruce preguntó mientras su boca repetía en voz alta el encabezado que sus ojos leían en la primera página:

_**LISTA DE DEBERES:**_

_Debo leer más. A Dick le gusta mucho leer _(punto para Richard, pensó Bruce)_…sobretodo las revistas de mujeres sin ropa_. (Grrrrrr…sin comentarios)

_Debo ampliar mi vocabulario. Palabras nuevas: pendejo, mierda, cabrón y lamebolas(pendiente buscar definición de ésta última en el diccionario o preguntarle a Jasón)_

_Nada de mostrar debilidad, Richard y Jasón jamás lloran y cuando se pelean y terminan sangrando, se queda callados y no ponen quejas a papá…_

_Debo ser más valiente. Jasón no le tiene miedo ni a Alfred ni a Bruce…aunque lo amenace con la vara._

_Debo ser tan discreto como Dick que fuma a escondidas en el cuarto de baño y nadie, ni siquiera papá lo nota._

_No debemos mentirnos entre hermanos _(Bruce soltó un suspiro, al fin algo bueno!) _porque así podemos cubrirnos las espaldas cuando papá nos pregunte._(Doble Grrrrrrr!)

_Debo aprender a defenderme y si Damian me pega lo pateo en la entrepierna como Jasón hace con Dick._

Cuando Bruce terminó de leer la última línea, tenía la boca abierta (_tan abierta que si hubieran moscas en la habitación seguro se le mete una dentro_) pero sin saber si debía gritar o simplemente cerrarla y morderse la lengua al hacerlo…¿Ese era el código de conducta que su Tim estaba aprendiendo se sus hermanos mayores?¿Desde cuándo Dick fumaba?...Y…¿Dónde estaba él que no había notado nada de esto?

Las interrogantes de Bruce se interrumpieron cuando escuchó pasos y voces en el pasillo.

…

Muy a su pesar, Timothy subió los escalones hacia su dormitorio seguido de cerca por el amable mayordomo. Aún sentía la panza revuelta de nervios por la pelea entre sus hermanos mayores, pero conforme caminaba, empezó a preocuparse ya no solo por Jasón y Dick…sino también por su propio destino…

_¿Estará Bruce muy enojado?...uhmm…es probable que si, pero…¿Estará tan enojado como para correrme de la casa?...uhmm, no creo, además, si no ha echado de la mansión a Jasón y a Dick pues es ilógico que me saque a mí pero…¿y si no me corre, que hará conmigo?...Agggg!..._

Unos pasitos más y el niño se detuvo a medio pasillo:_** ¿Alfred?...**_ preguntó algo indeciso como si no se supiera el nombre del caballero que lo acompañaba.

**-¿Necesita algo joven Timothy?...**la cansada voz respondió a espaldas del niño. El hombre llevando una bandeja con un vaso de leche y un sándwich.

-_**Ya lo pensé mucho Alfred**_ _**y no tienes que meterte el bote de vitaminas por ningún lado que tú no quieras…**_

Alfred tosió un poco…parece que Tim era tan "ocurrente" como su hermano Jasón a la hora de disculparse, pero el canijo no lo hacía con mala intención se los aseguro!...

-_**Lamento haberte dicho eso…**_El niñito agregó poniendo cara de "bebé Gerber"…_**¿Me perdonas?**_

**-Si, joven Timothy. Lo perdono y ratifico mis deseos de que este incidente no vuelva a repetirse.** El caballero respondió en tono respetuoso y monótono…uhmmm…en ocasiones pienso que quizá Jasón tenga razón y Alfred es un Robot construido por las empresa Wayne.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y justo cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, Tim se detuvo de nuevo, se volteó y preguntó con su voz dulce de siempre.

**-**_**¿Alfred?.**_

**-¿Necesita algo joven Timothy?...**

_**-¿Crees que papá les va a pegar con…con…la vara?...**_El niño preguntó preocupado refiriéndose a sus hermanos mayores.

**-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia señorito.**

_**-Ok…entonces…¿Crees que papá me va a pegar a mí con la vara?...**_Tim preguntó muy serio…_**¡Eso si es de mi incumbencia!..**_

**-Si, si lo es…pero creo que esa pregunta debe hacerla a la persona que está justo detrás de usted joven Timothy. **

El niño se volteó de un brinco y en efecto, la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y la silueta de Bruce sobresalía entre las sombras…Uy que daba miedo!

Al verlo, Tim retrocedió varios pasos hasta caer sentado justo a los pies del mayordomo, Alfred soltó un quejido e inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio. El vaso se dio vuelta sobre la bandeja derramando gran parte de su contenido directo a la cabeza del pequeño…definitivamente este no era su día!

Alfred intentó recobrar la compostura pero era muy difícil tomando en cuenta, que Tim se aferraba a sus rodillas como si fuesen su tabla de salvación.

Bruce observó la escena…o mejor dicho, el desorden que él mismo ocasionó y de repente…sin previo aviso, de forma tan ilógica y sorpresiva como si nos encontrásemos a Fidel Castro vendiendo Hotdogs a los turistas que visitan la casa Blanca…Bruce Wayne…comenzó a reír...si, leyeron bien, comenzó a reír, primero suave y luego a carcajada plena.

Si yo misma quedé con el ojo cuadrado, imagínense la cara que Tim tenía encima!... creo que si fuera por las gotas de leche que continuaban empando su cabello, el pobre chiquillo se atrevería a pensar que eso era un sueño.

-**Mis disculpas por asustarles**_**…**_El joven caballero dijo entre risas mientras levantaba a su hijo del suelo y enganchaba a su cadera, luego se volteó hacia su amigo y le dijo en voz baja…**Gracias Alfred, yo me encargo de Tim, pero ¿Podrías traer otro vaso de leche por favor?..**.El mayordomo asistió en silencio mirando como un idiotizado Tim recostaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Bruce mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

Lentamente y sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre puso su hijo en el suelo, lo desnudó y le indicó con el dedo que entrara a la bañera. Tim sabía que su padre era hombre de pocas palabras…pero siendo sinceros, todo este silencio le tenía un poco ¿_asustado_?…Uhmm…creo que ésta es una de esas ocasiones en que el leguaje de Jasón describe mejor la situación: Tim estaba tan cagado de miedo como un chanchito en temporada de tamales, que si descuida PUFFF!...un martillo le golpeará la cabeza y luego tendrá sus tripas desparramadas por toda la bañera!...ehhhh no me culpen a mí, que el dramatismo viene de Tim!

Mientras Bruce seleccionaba del cajón un pijama, un par de calcetines y un calzoncillo, por instinto, el pequeño Tim comenzó la búsqueda ocular del martillo…ehh…es decir la vara, pero no la miró por ningún lado…quien sabe, quizá su padre la mantenía oculta y el momento preciso se la sacaba de la manga como un mago en plena función de circo.

**-¿Terminaste?...** preguntó y Timothy asistió deseando disfrutar más de la calidez del agua.

" _¡Aggg una lástima!...seguro ésta es mi última ducha en esa bañera y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de jugar con las burbujitas"…_El chiquitín se lamentó envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla, caminando hasta llegar frente a su padre.

Desde el borde de la cama, el joven padre lo observaba detenidamente…¿_Desde cuándo Tim y yo no hablamos_?...se preguntó analizando la mirada del niño: era insegura, nerviosa…tenía miedo…_¿Miedo del castigo?...o… ¿Miedo de mí?..._ no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo.

Bruce suspiró y estaba a punto de hablar cuando su hijo hizo algo inesperado.

"_Bien, no tiene caso seguir posponiendo las cosas, deja de ser un bebé chillón Timothy Drake y muestra respeto por el hombre que te ha dado casa y comida"…_con esto en mente, Tim dejó caer la toalla al suelo, se volteó y se inclinó hasta tocarse los tobillos, dejando a Bruce un panorama completo y pormenorizado de su parte trasera.

Bruce le miró sorprendido y se levantó... **"Woow…Timothy, ¿Qué haces?"**

-** "Esperando mi castigo"….**_ Duhhhh, ¿Qué no es obvio?..._El niño respondió con los dientes apretados tratando de recordar si su padre había tenido alguna lesión en la cabeza últimamente porque ésta noche parecía un poco distraído.

El caballero se llevó ambas manos al cabello y caminó lentamente rodeando el pequeño cuerpo. Tim estaba totalmente tieso, los ojos bien cerrados pero con ligeros temblores, ambos glúteos tensos y apretados, la mandíbula encajada y las manos hechas un puño.

Bruce se colocó frente a la cara de Tim y se inclinó para hablar…**-Urrgggg…**Carraspeó un poco su garganta que por alguna razón estaba más seca que de costumbre…**¿Timothy?**...**¿Podrías abrir los ojos y enderezarte por favor?…**

El niño cumplió con la primera orden pero no con la segunda, en su lugar hizo la pregunta obvia…**¿No me vas a pegar?...** _¿Será que hice algo mal?...Diablos!...nunca le pregunté a Jasón o a Dick, cuál es la posición adecuada para una paliza!_

**-Bueno…No, por los momentos...** Bruce respondió con sinceridad pensando en que antes de pasar a la "charla física" primero debía aclarar un par de cosas con su hijo. _"Tranquilo hijo, no es necesario apresurar las cosas, quiero que hablemos primero, tu cuerpo está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no temblar y necesito saber si soy yo quien te provoca tanto miedo"_

**-¿POR QUÉ?... **Timothy preguntó con frustración, dolor, angustia y quizá…quizá incluso con rabia…si, rabia, porque le dio tanta rabia comprobar que sus temores eran ciertos y que por más esfuerzos que hiciera…Bruce nunca lo trataría igual que a unos de sus hijos.

Bruce nunca había escuchado tanto rencor acumularse en una sola palabra..."_Uhmm…¿Qué diablos le pasa a este chico?...¿Acaso está molesto porque piensa que NO voy a castigarlo?…¿Qué no debería ser al revés y estar feliz?..._ -**OBEDECE…**le ordenó y el niño se enderezópero no precisamente para disculparse por ser tan grosero y desafiante:

**-Dick tiene razón, jamás podré complacerte porque eres un ser obsesivo-compulsivo y yo nunca seré tan perfecto como tu... **Tim hizo una pausay sonrío de lado**…aunque yo prefiero la versión de Jasón: Eres un cabrón frustrado que disfruta haciendo de nuestra vida social una mierda para desquitarse el coraje de no poder retener a Selina…**Bruce abrió la boca para preguntar ¿Qué diablos pintaba su novia en ésta discusión?... pero Tim no había terminado de hablar…**Pero eso no es justo, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Selina te haya dejado porque lo tengas muy cortito y no la complazcas!**

El rostro de Bruce se desencajó, sus ojos se achicaron, su ceño se frunció y comenzó a pensar que quizá alguien había drogado a su hijo porque ese joven que estaba ahí parado frente a él no podía ser su Tim, el niño dulce, perfecto y cariñoso, Urgía una buna charla para aclarar las cosas de una vez…empezando por lo más importante…

**-Timothy…**Su voz era severa, si…pero más que autoritaria parecía cargada de preocupación…**¿Jason y tú hablaron de Selina?**

El chico no se esperaba la pregunta y mucho menos el tono de voz, así que eso hizo descender su rabia un poco.

**-No, en realidad yo lo estuve espiando cuando él te espiaba a ti la última noche que Selina vino a casa y pues cuando ella se fue Jasón estaba molesto…**

**-¿Por qué?**

Tim se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de responder…aún recordaba las reglas de su código y cubrir a sus hermanos era una de ellas. Bruce vio la indecisión y supo que tendría que garantizar inmunidad para el trasero de Jasón si deseaba saber toda historia: **Puedes contármelo Tim, no me voy a enojar y no voy a castigar a Jasón por esto…te lo prometo. **

**-Bueno, pero que conste que lo prometiste!…creo que se enojó porque esperaba que Selina pasara la noche en la mansión y te mantuviera ocupado. **

**-¿Pensaba salir sin permiso esa noche?...**Bruce supuso y Tim se lo confirmó con un gesto de cabeza...**Así que como no pudo salir se enojó y te dijo lo mi…lo de mi…este…**

**-Si. Me contó lo de tu pe…**

**-Grrrr….No sigas!...**El caballero se defendió sintiendo que la sangre le subía de golpe a la cabeza…**que eso no es cierto! ... **

**-¿No?...bueno, yo pienso que sí, pero no te preocupes que Jasón ya me explicó todo…**El niño respondió confiado mientras a Bruce eso le sonó peligroso.

**-Eh…Tim…solo por curiosidad…¿Qué fue exactamente lo que tu hermano te dijo?...**Bruce preguntó antes de llamar a la funeraria para encargar un ataúd tamaño "Jasón"

**-Bueno, cuando Selina se fue yo me escondí y Jasón comenzó a murmurar, cuando me vio se quedó plasmado y yo aproveche para preguntarle a qué se refería…**Sin querer Bruce empezó a sudar frío pero Tim respondió con total frescura…**Jasón me explicó que tú querías cortarte el pelo bien cortito y a que Selina le gustaba largo y como no la complaciste, ella se enojó y por eso se pelearon….**

**-¿Y tú le creíste?...**El hombre preguntó incrédulo y medio feliz de saber que el Tim inocente de siempre, estaba vivo todavía.

**-¿Y por qué no?...aunque a mí me parece una tontería eso de discutir por un corte de pelo…**

Solo entonces Bruce se permitió sonreír y sacar el aire que llevaba retenido desde que ésta conversación comenzó: **Si tienes razón, es una tontería…pero..¿Podrías hacerme un favor?...**Tim lo miró con ojos curiosos**…¿Podrías decirle a Jasón que mi "pelo" no es para nada "cortito" y de paso advertirle que si vuelve a espiarme a mí o a Selina, lo voy a llevar al doctor a que le corte su "pelo" de raíz? **

Tim asistió, aunque no entendió desde cuando los doctores cumplían labores de barberos, pero en fin, aquí lo importante era que si su padre le estaba encomendando esto significaba que…

**-¿Entonces no vas a correrme de la casa?...** preguntó esperanzado.

-**¿Qué?...**Bruce preguntó cansado, no si con este chico no salía de una para enroscarse en otra…**¿Quién dijo que iba a correrte de la casa?¿Jasón?**

**-Nooooo!...**El chiquillo se apresuró a responder, pero de inmediato sus ojos s ele hicieron agua terminó hablando en voz suavecita…**Sé que no estuvo bien insultar a Alfred y puedes pegarme con la vara si quieres Bruce pero…** Tim empezó a sollozar**…pero no me corras de la casa por favooooooooor!**

El caballero de la noche se quedó mudo, pero esta vez no por orden mía, si no de su subconsciente que le gritaba _¡Cierra la boca Bruce Wayne, este no es momento para uno de tus sermones, haz algo pronto!..._ y sin dudarlo, Bruce levantó al niño en sus brazos y lo apretó contra pecho como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

¿Qué pasó aquí?...pues simple, que Batman no era tonto, pero al parecer Bruce Wayne si era un completo idiota que atrapado entre sus múltiples ocupaciones nunca puso la adecuada atención a aquél par de ojitos que de vez en cuando lo miraban gritándole: "Hey estoy aquí!"…

Tim llevaba casi dos años en esa casa sintiéndose como un cangrejo feo y solitario, su padre aún no lo incluía en el "trabajo familiar" y tampoco le dedicaba tiempo, así que si Tim intentaba parecerse a Jasón y a Dick, no era solo para sentirse aceptado por sus hermanos, sino porque había llegado a la conclusión que debía ser igual a ellos para que Bruce no lo corriera de la casa. No es que el niño fuera perfecto…se obligaba a sí mismo a serlo para tener un techo donde vivir…¿ven que les dije que aquí había algo raro?!

**-Timothy cálmate!...**Dijo a modo de orden, pero no porque quisiera amedrentar al niño, sino porque…hay diablos que no sabía que decir!..._Si serás bruto Bruce, trátalo con más cariño!…_** "Tim, hijo…por favor escúchame"…**Esta vez la voz le salió mas suave incluso hasta dulce…** "Tu eres mi hijo, te amo mucho y…**

**-…Y porqué nunca me lo dices?...**Tim preguntó y sonaba tan sincero y abatido que Bruce sintió como si alguien le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

**-Porque…porque…tu sabes…**El caballero comenzó a tartamudear…_já quiero ver ¿cómo respondes a eso?_** …Tu sabes que yo paso muy ocupado y pues…entiende que…**

**-Eso si, lo entiendo…sé perfectamente que mi presencia te hace sentir incómodo y que no soy como tus demás hijos…**El chico respondió resignado viendo directo a los ojos de su padre. Esa mirada penetrante hizo que a Bruce le dolieran las mejillas como si acabaran de soltarle un par de cachetadas.

-**Si lo eres!..eres mi hijo y te quiero igual!...¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**-Bueno…es que…Después…después…del accidente de Jasón, si no estabas en el hospital, te la pasabas encerrado en tu despacho y solo hablabas con Dick** **...Era porque no querías verme ¿no?...** Bummm!...ahí iba otro golpetazo, justo a la yugular de Bruce.

**-Tim, esos días fueron…muy…difíciles para mi…para todos y yo no me di cuenta de lo mucho que ustedes también sufrieron y de que te sentías así, pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

**-Porque sé perfectamente que no debo molestarte con mis problemas. **

**-¿Qué?**…**pero eso no es cierto!...¿Quién te dijo eso?...**

**-Pues…tú. **Tim dijo sin ningún titubeo y Bruce respiró hondo porque esas palabras le habían dejado sin aire como si su hijo en vez de hablar le hubiese respondido con una patada en el estómago.

**-¿Yo?...¿Cuándo?...**

**-Hace dos noches y reconócelo no te hagas, que no te estoy mintiendo!...**Esta vez el niño apretó los dientes creyendo que Bruce le acusaría de mentiroso y estuvo muy tentado a darle tratar a su padre de la misma manera que Jasón trataba a Dick en estos casos…con una patada en la entrepierna y aunque no lo hizo físicamente, pues Bruce se sintió tan miserable como si de verdad la hubiese recibido.

**-¿En serio?...**Logro preguntar sintiendo la bilis en su garganta, se desconocía a sí mismo…¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un monstruo de padre?...caray que a este paso, capaz y hasta el Jocker terminaba siendo un ángel a la par suya!

**-Si, ¿No te acuerdas?...yo te dije que te necesitaba ayuda para hacer mi tarea de Español…**

**-Eh, eh, eh…si lo recuerdo, pero sabes que yo no puedo darte las respuestas porque eso sería trampa…**Esta vez si tenía una buena excusa!

**-Pero yo solo quería que ayudaras a bajar de la repisa mi diccionario, es muy grande y muy pesado!...pero tú no me dejaste explicar me dijiste que yo debía resolver solo mis problemas...**El chico dejó de hablar un segundo y luego confesó algo que llevaba guardo mese en su alma: **Ese día supe que yo estaba solo en esta casa y comencé a portarme bien con la esperanza que quizá un día…quizá…me quisieras un poquito igual que a los demás…**

Y fue así como un insignificante mocoso de 7 años logró lo que la Liga de las sombras y todos los súper villanos de Gótica no habían podido lograr…herir de muerte al gran Batman. Porque las palabras de Tim le hirieron tanto que Bruce no necesitó escuchar más explicaciones, le acababan de traspasar el corazón y sentía que ya estaba muerto…muerto de culpa. Estrechó más cerca el cuerpo de su hijo percibiendo el olor a jabón recorrer sus fosas nasales y sintiendo como las lagrimas de Tim caían como gotitas sobre su camisa, previamente manchada de leche.

-**Timothy lo siento….**dijo y sintió como Tim negaba con la cabeza…**No, déjame hablar, yo en verdad lo siento, no me he comportado como un buen padre pero te juro que eso va a cambiar, las cosas serán diferentes y yo me convertiré en un mejor padre para tí…**

**-¿Por qué?...**El niñito preguntó entre sollozos intentando encontrar una explicación del porque en lugar de terminar con el trasero frito, terminó siendo abrazado y recibiendo una disculpa.

**-Porque te amo y a partir de hoy te lo diré a diario y además voy a demostrártelo con hechos…es una promesa. **

Y fue justo en ese momento, con la sonrisa de Tim iluminando la habitación, que el Bruce Wayne sintió su corazón resucitar del más allá. Se sentó en la cama, con el chico aún en brazos y comenzó a ponerle la camisa del pijama.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que…_**-¡CALLATE RICHARD!...**_El grito de de Jasón se escuchó fuerte y claro hasta el segundo piso.

Bruce no dijo nada pero por la mueca que hizo era obvio que las cosas se iban a poner feas para los mayores. Tim se mordió el labio y dado la buena racha que llevaba, tomó el valor para preguntar:

-**¿Papi?...¿Vas a castigar a Dick y a Jasón?...**

**-Cada quien es responsable de sus actos hijo…**Bruce respondió mirando muy fijo al pequeñito como si de repente se acordara de algo…**por cierto, ¿Por qué insultaste a Alfred hoy? Y ¿Dónde aprendiste a decir cosas tan groseras?**

Las mejillas del chico se sonrosaron y no era de frío…**Ehh…No sé…es decir, sé que estuvo mal y te prometo que no lo volveré hacer.**

**-Eso espero…**Bruce respondió con cierto orgullo sabiendo que Tim jamás acusaría a sus hermanos y que un día llegaría a ser un gran compañero de lucha, pero mientras tanto…**Pero igual voy a darte un incentivo que te ayude a recordarlo…**dijo inclinando un poco al niño sobre el borde la cama y soltando el primer palmetazo que dio de lleno en las blancas y frías posaderas de Tim que aún esperaban ser vestidas por el pantalón del pijama. 

**-¡PLOST!...**

**-Auchhhhhh!...papá!...noooooo!**

**-¿No?...**¡PLOST!...**¿Cómo de que no!?...**-¡PLOST!... **eres mi hijo Timothy Drake Wayne**…¡PLOST!...**y ésta es la manera en que yo**…¡PLOST!...**disciplino a mis hijos!...**¡PLOST!...

Tim se removió en intentando…bueno, no sé…quizá trepar la cama o hundirse en el colchón, algo, lo que fuera que lo librara de las nalgadas pero nada funcionó y solo le quedó la opción de seguir llorando…

-**Ouchhh!...Duele!..Ayyyyyyyy….dueleeeeeeee!**

**-Y más duele la vara**…¡PLOST!...**así que espero no tener que repetir ésta lección!** …¡PLOST!...

**-Nunca más!...Agggg!...lo prometo!... Ouchhh!...voy a ser tan bueno como Jasón y Dick!**

Al escuchar las palabras del niño, Bruce detuvo su mano en el aire y la bajó pero para frotar la espalda del chiquillo por sobre la camisa…**¿Esa es una promesa o una amenaza?...**Le dijo con aire cómico, pero luego agregó con más severidad…**Tim, no tienes que hacer más listas, no quiero que intentes imitar a Jasón… a Dick, o a Damien…incluso no quiero que seas igual a mí…¿Sabes quién quiero que seas?**

Timothy lo miró con ojos llorosos y mocos chorreando de su pequeña nariz: **¿A Alfred?...**

**-jajajaja…**esta vez Bruce no pudo evitar al carcajada completa y lo tomó de nuevo en los brazos…**Quiero que seas Timothy Drake Wayne y nadie más, eres mi hijo y te amo como eres, no necesitas hacer méritos para ganarte mi cariño o llamar mi atención…¿Entiendes?**

Tim asistió acurrucado en los brazos del caballero pensando que eso sonaba bien, ya podía relajarse y dejar ir el peso de perfección que él mismo había impuesto sobre sus pequeños hombros, su padre lo amaba, se lo dijo…pero…¿Es esta una licencia para portarse mal?...porque si se lo proponía seguro llegaba a ser más travieso que Damian e incluso que Jason, aunque tanteando el calor que venía de su trasero, dudaba que eso fuera una buena idea.

Bruce escuchó a puerta abrirse lentamente y el mayordomo apareció con la cena. El joven padre le sonrió, dio a Tim un beso en la frente y le pidió que terminara de vestirse mientras él bajaba al estudio. Luego regresaría para darle las buenas noches.

El niño se apretó fuerte a la camisa de su padre y deteniéndole hizo una pregunta que dejó a Bruce en jaque de nuevo.

….

**Luce fatal Señor Wayne, ¿Seguro quiere salir hoy por la noche?**

Alfred y Bruce conversaban en voz baja en el pasillo mientras Tim terminaba su vaso de leche, que por suerte esta vez, no se desparramó sobre su cabello.

_**-No lo sé, estoy exhausto, acabo de castigar a Tim pero siento como si hubiese sido yo el que recibió al paliza y todavía me falta un round más con Dick y Jasón…por cierto…¿Puedes creer los pulmones que tiene ese chico?**_

**-Si, señor, yo también escuché los gritos…y si se apresura quizá aún les encuentre con vida, aunque por los ruidos, no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de su estudio.**

_**-Grrrr…**_Bruce hizo mala cara y luego miró a Tim que ya estaba acomodándose para dormir…_**¿Escuchaste lo que Timothy me preguntó?...**_

**-Si, Sr. Wayne…lo escuché. **Fue la serena respuesta del mayordomo.

_**-¿Y?...¿Qué piensas?¿Crees que tenga razón?...**_

El hombre mayor suspiró…**No lo sé Señor…pero no estaría de más averiguarlo…**

_**-¿Ahora?...**_

**-Siempre he dicho que nuca hay mejor momento que el presente Sr. Wayne.**

Y soltando un suspiro enorme, de esos que te dejan verdaderamente exhausto, Bruce Wayne bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el estudio…


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce Wayne" … "Bruce Wayne" … "Bruce Wayne" …Hay sinceramente no sé qué escribir de este majestuoso representante del género masculino, ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo y no quiero caer en redundancia.

¿Qué es sumamente atractivo y multimillonario?...nahhhhhh, eso ya lo saben…

¿Qué vive en su mansión de ciudad Gótica junto a su mayordomo y sus cuatro hijos?...nahhhhhhh, eso también lo saben…

¿Qué tiene una identidad "secreta"?...já, que secreta ni que nada, apuesto que hasta podrían darme detalles pormenorizados de la bati-cueva, la talla de zapatos de Batman e incluso la dirección donde compra sus mallas.

Como pueden deducir, he llegado a un punto muerto y no tengo ningún chisme "nuevo" que contarles de este caballero, todos sabemos que posee un carácter reservado y altivo, que nunca refleja sus emociones por temor a perder "su status" de hombre de hielo, que es paranoico-sobreprotector con su familia porque ellos son lo que más ama en la vida, que se sintió el ser más orgulloso de la tierra cuando su hijo mayor se graduó con honores en la escuela, que sufrió hasta el delirio el día que Jasón fue herido, que ríe discretamente con cada travesura de Damian, que una de las cosas que más admira es la nobleza de Timothy y que daría su vida entera porque sus hijos nunca dejaran de sonreír…Ese es Bruce Wayne y como lo dije al principio, no tengo nada nuevo que decir sobre él.

¿Sabían que está de novio con Selina Kyle?...¿Si?...No pues, me rindo!...será mejor que apague el computador y deje de escribir porque a ustedes ya nada les sorprende!...son más fríos que nuestro hombre de hielo, y eso que por lo menos a Bruce, su hijo Tim si logró sorprenderlo la otra noche con sus filosóficas interrogantes.

¿Qué? ¿No saben lo que le preguntó?...¿En serio?...¿Y quieren que se los cuente?...ok, ok, ok, ya no me miren feo que se los voy a contar, caramba que carácter!...ahhhh pero eso sí, que quede entre nosotros, porque luego los personajes se enojan de que ande contando chismes de su vida privada, así que bajo su promesa de discreción absoluta, escribo el siguiente capítulo:

"**Y POR ESA RAZON EXISTEN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES"**

**("Los Bati-hermanos")**

Timothy miraba a su padre caminar hacia la puerta con semblante severo y en su corazón sintió compasión por sus hermanos mayores.

El niño no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que Bruce iba rumbo a castigar a Jasón y quizá, si las cosas se ponían feas, incluso también Dick terminaría con el trasero adolorido. Tim lo sabía, yo lo sabía, ustedes lo sabían, Arnold schwarzenegger lo sabía...pero aquí la pregunta del millón era: ¿Cómo carajos evitarlo?...

Bueno, Tim pensó que tal vez si lloraba a moco tendido y suplicaba hasta ponerse morado, tal vez y solo tal vez, Bruce cedería, pero las probabilidades seguían siendo escazas….a menos que…

**-¿Papá?..**.El niño se apretó fuerte a la camisa de su padre y deteniéndole antes de salir, le hizo una pregunta que dejó a Bruce en jaque de nuevo: **¿Les has dicho que los amas?**...

Bruce le miró extrañado y aunque creyó saber a quién se refería, igual preguntó**…¿De quién hablas Timothy?**

_**-**_**De Jasón y Dick…**Tim comenzó a balbucear….**es que creo que mis hermanos aún no saben que los amas y pues…uhm… papá mejor olvídalo ¿si?**

El caballero se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chiquitín…**No te preocupes, hijo puedes decirme lo que quieras ¿Recuerdas? Confía en mi…**

El niño sonrío secretamente feliz de ver a su padre interesado…_**Es que pensé que quizá…no sé...quizá…¿Crees que Jasón tenga celos de Dick?...**_

Bruce no respondió, aunque no podía negar que esa era una teoría interesante.

-_**¿Jasón te lo dijo?**_

**-Caray no, Jasón preferiría besar a la chica más fea de la escuela antes que confesar eso!**

_**-Jajaja…cierto…entonces ¿De dónde te vino la idea?**_

_**-**_**Pues de las cosas que vi hoy en el garaje…**

_**-Uhmmm…si se tardaron mucho en subir ¿Qué pasó?**_

**-La verdad aún no lo sé bien…**Tim bajó la cabeza recordando los gritos, para él fue impactante ver como Dick estrellaba una y otra vez su mano contra el concreto.

El hombre levantó suavemente la barbilla del niño…**¿Se pelearon?**

**-Un poco, Jasón tiene una boca muy pero muy grande…**Timothy abrió sus brazos para demostrar ilustrativamente su punto.

_**-Já y me lo dices a mí!...A veces creo que me hace rabiar a propósito!**_

**-Uhmmm…puede ser…**el niño comentó algo triste y eso encendió más la curiosidad de Bruce.

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

**-A que es posible que Jasón y yo no seamos tan diferentes después de todo y que se comporte tan mal solo para llamar tu atención…**En esta ocasión Bruce tuvo que sostener su quijada para que no se le cayera sobre la leche de Tim y esto que su hijo no había terminado de hablar…**sé que ambos estaban muy enojados, nerviosos y tristes…y…cuando yo me siento así, lo que más deseo es que me digan que me aman.**

Su padre no dijo nada más, creo que fue porque no tenía más que decir y simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y pidió a Alfred que le acompañara al pasillo.

Por más que estiró el cuello, Timothy no pudo escuchar ni una jota de la conversación entre adultos, pero se conformó con saber que por lo menos, había intentado salvar el pellejo a sus hermanos mayores.

Puede que para algunos este niño no sepa lo que hace, pero quizá a otros este gesto les conmueva tanto como a mí y en ese caso, únanse a la escritora que en estos momentos está de pie con los brazos extendidos haciendo una "ola" por Timothy Drake Wayne!

...

Como una inofensiva gotita de agua que cae consistentemente hasta formar un agujero en la tierra, las palabras de su hijo menor habían dejado una minúscula grieta en la fría coraza de Bruce.

_¿Qué tanta razón tiene Tim? ¿Será posible que Jasón solo busque su atención? ¿Y desde cuándo su hijo menor se volvió tan condenadamente inteligente? _

El hombre caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó, vio un número conocido y cruzó los dedos para que solo fuera una llamada social y no algo de urgencia...suficientes cosas tenía encima para agregarle más.

Al colgar suspiró una y otra vez deseando salir corriendo, secuestrar a Selina y regresar hasta el año próximo a su casa_...__¿Será que Dick y Jasón notaran su ausencia?..._Já seguro que hasta el jocker le extrañará mas que ellos!

_¿Porqué no puede tener una noche normal?..._era mucho pedir, llegar a su casa, cenar en paz y luego dormir 8 horas seguidas como Dios manda?...pues al parecer, según el destino, todo lo normal estaba prohibido para él y aunque se presentara en el show de Oprah Winfrey para quejarse, igual tendría que aguantárselas.

Despues de otro largo suspiro y un par de gruñidos, Bruce ya estaba frente a la puerta de su estudio ignorante de lo que le esperaba al otro lado. Si los pomos de metal hablaran, seguro que éste le aconsejaría a su dueño nunca jamás abrir esa puerta.

Sé que prometí contarles todo lo que pasó esa noche, pero lo siento, hay cosas que no puedo decir porque eso significaría admitir que Bruce Wayne es humano, que comete errores y que siente miedo, así que jamás voy decirles que vi las manos de Bruce temblar y que le escuché elevar una corta oración al cielo.

Pero quizá el caballero debió rezar más fuerte porque en cuanto abrió aquella puerta supo que de una u otra forma, terminaría matando a sus hijos.

¿Cómo se les ocurre transformar su estudio en zona nuclear?...Santo cielo que no eran niños!...Eran dos adolescentes dotados con un cerebro…bueno, quizá no tenían cerebro pero si la capacidad de dialogar civilizadamente…vale quizá eso tampoco formaba parte de las cualidades, pero caray que se supone que por lo menos tienen sentido de auto preservación ¿no?

Bruce caminó entre el desorden teniendo cuidado de no pisar ninguno de sus libros, cojines o adornos. Richard y Jasón estaban de pie, con su cuerpo levemente apoyado en su escritorio. Parecían nerviosos…Já bonita hora de lucir arrepentidos!

**-Ehhh ¿papá?…solo…solo como referencia…ehh…¿sabes que el asesinato es ilegal en el país?¿verdad?...**Jasón preguntó muy bajito lo cual no encajaba con sus alaridos de siempre, pero dado la cara que Bruce traía encima pues…hasta muy valiente era el chico!

_**-Grrrrrr…**_Bruce gruñó como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de la noche…**Es curioso que lo menciones porque era justo en lo que pensaba en estos momentos…**comentó recogiendo una de las enciclopedias históricas que habían pasado generaciones en ese librero y que inexplicablemente ahora parecía un bloque obstruyendo la puerta.

Jasón dio un pequeño y según él, muy discreto respingo pegándose mucho a su hermano, tal cual si hubiesen nacido siameses…_**Pss..pss…¿Dick?...Es mi imaginación o…¿El viejo está haciendo bromas pesadas?...**_ dijo muy bajito mientras su padre enderezaba uno de los cuadros torcidos.

Dick, que hasta el momento no había usado su garganta más que para tragar la saliva, estaba a punto de responder con esa típica frase que parecía ser el lema de la noche: "Cállate Jasón"…pero…

_**-¿**_**Alguna vez este viejo ha bromeado contigo hijo?…**Bruce preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirando muy fijo a su hijo mediano, quién al parecer, había olvidado que los murciélagos tenían muy buen oído.

El joven Tood no tenía siquiera que pensárselo… **¡Nunca!…**respondió muy seguro, es más, si podía estar seguro de algo en esta vida era de que el sentido del humor de Batman, estaba dañado desde que salió de la fábrica de superhéroes**… pero…este…pero…**Jasón se rascó la cabeza un poco incómodo_**…**_**sabes que el asesinato es algo muy malo y que podrías ir a la cárcel ¿Verdad?**

**-**_**Uhmmm…si lo sé…**_El caballero suspiró y cualquiera diría que lucía decepcionado…**pero…**se detuvo un segundo y vio que en uno de los cojines blancos de su sofá, se dibujaba claramente una huella de lodo…**pero estoy considerando seriamente que la cárcel no es tan mal lugar, sobre todo si pienso en los años de paz que vendrán después y quizá…**

Richard ensanchó los ojos, vale que empezaba a preocuparse de verdad, pero cómo siempre fue su valiente e impulsivo hermanito menor quien estalló en gritos…

_**-¡¿Cómo que la cárcel no es tan mala?!...¿Cuándo embruteciste Bruce?!... **_Jasón preguntó dejando claro que el bruto era él...caramba ¿Acababa de gritarle a su padre?...A Batman!...no pues, ahora si estaba muerto y eso era una mala noticia para mí porque si Jasón muere…¿cómo carajos escribo el final de ésta historia?

Bruce entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes, seguro tendría que visitar a su dentista mañana. ¿Porqué su hijo tenía que ser tan majadero justo hoy?...hoy que el hombre había prometido al cielo ser paciente, ser comprensivo, no dejarse llevar por la ira…pero caray que estos chicos eran capaces de convertir en guerrillero al mismo Papa y hacer que Gandhi se compre una metralladora!...

Ignoró el resto de libros tirados y caminó muy despacio rodeando el sillón y la mesita de madera como si no tuviera prisa por retorcerle el cuello al deslenguado de su hijo, o quizá lo hacía adrede, para que Jasón disfrutara de unos minutos extras y pudiera despedirse de su hermano mayor.

Jasón captó al dedillo la mirada asesina de su padre y se pegó mas juntito a Dick implorando al cielo y de paso a la escritora que se compadeciera de su vida y le mandara un milagro, un terremoto, un desastre nuclear o lo que fuera, con tal de salvarse el pellejo!…Uhm…pero yo todavía estoy indecisa…¿Le ayudo o no le ayudo?¿Ustedes que opinan? Digo, por mi encantada de ordenarle a Bruce que se vaya de paseo a otro Fic, pero ¿Quién manda Jasón a ser tan bocón?...Quizá así aprenda de una vez ¿no?

Y mientras yo me lo pensaba, Richard reaccionó y supo que si él no intervenía, pues fijo se quedaba con un hermano menos así que sin meditarlo mucho tomó a Jasón de la oreja y comenzó a regañarlo como si fuera un niñito desobediente:

**-¡JASÓN TODD WAYNE!...¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a nuestro padre de esa manera?...**Le reprendió mientras le apretaba el lóbulo muy fuerte…**Discúlpate ahora mismo jovencito!**

**-Aggggggggggg!...duele Dick!...suelta que me la arrancas!...Sueltaaa!...** El pobrecito inocente gritaba intentando zafarse pero era imposible, a menos que decidiera dejar su oreja entre los dedos de Dick.

Bruce se había detenido en pleno recorrido para observar la escena con mucha atención. Primero se sorprendió un poco, ¿Desde cuándo su hijo mayor se había vuelto tan…tan… protector? porque aunque Richard estuviera riñendo a Jasón como si fuera un padre enojón, era obvio que lo hacía con el propósito de ayudar, algo así como las palmaditas de advertencia que algunas madres (y ojo que no incluyo a la mía) sueltan a veces para evitar que los papás tomen medidas más severas con sus travieso chiquitines.

Estuvo tentado a intervenir y reprender a Richard, exigirle que soltara a Jasón para luego retorcerle la oreja el mismo, pero ya que Dick se había empeñado en jugar el papel de padre estricto, pues decidió seguirle el juego.

-**Eso no es una disculpa Jasón…**Richard amenazó acercando su cara a la orejita que triturada para susurrar muy suavecito…_"¡idiota!..¡Este no es el momento de hacerte el valiente!" _

_**-Ayyyyy…Perdónnnn!…Aggrrrrr….lo siento mucho papá!... **_Jasón gritó en medio de sus quejas y por fin su hermano lo dejó libre.

_**-Muy bien hermanito pero no lo vuelvas hacer…**_Richard le advirtió muy serio y Jasón le dedicó una mirada de: _"A la salida me las pagas"_ mientras checaba que su oreja aún estuviera pegada a su cabeza.

Bruce tuvo que apretar sus dientes de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión para sofocar la risa, sin duda Dick sería un buen padre algún día y Jasón pues…quizá para cuando termine éste capítulo, ya se haya olvidado de que su hermano mayor lo atacó a traición.

**-Acepto tus disculpas hijo…**El caballero respondió con voz inexpresiva y Jasón lo tomó como una señal de seguir abogando por su futuro...si es que llegaba a tener algún futuro.

**-Ehhhh…bien, como te decía…**El chico aún continuaba frotándose la oreja…**ir preso por el resto de tu vida no es algo agradable, además ¿Vas a dejar las empresas Wayne a la deriva?…**

_**-**_**En realidad…Creo que Lucius podría encargarse de eso…**Bruce respondió muy confiado, tanto que parecía que ya solo faltaba la firma.

**-**_**¿Y Alfred?...es que acaso no piensas cómo se las arreglará el pobre anciano para cuidar de cuatro jóvenes!**_

_**-**_**En primer lugar, Alfred no es tan anciano como dices y en segundo lugar, no serían cuatro jovencitos, sino solo dos y por cierto los mas adorables. **

_**-Caray no seas tan duro con Richard y Tim, son un poco raritos pero no se merecen la muerte! **_

**-¡Epa!...**Dick brincó mirando feo a su hermano…**¿Y quien dice que tú no estás incluido en la matanza?...A demás yo también soy adorable!**

_**-Já, si claro, tan adorable como tener diarrea y tos al mismo tiempo! **_

Bruce estaba a punto de intervenir pero otra vez Richard fue más rápido y le soltó el último y por cierto, el más fuerte cosco de la noche a su hermanito…

_**-Auuuuuu!...**_Jasón se quejó y esta vez en lugar se sobarse la oreja, se frotó su pobre cabecita…_**Papá no puedes permitir que este troglodita me siga dando de coscos!**_

Dick iba a soltar otro golpecito pero su padre lo detuvo.

**-Tienes razón, Richard…**Bruce llamó la atención de su hijo mayor…**Golpear a tus hermanos menores en la cabeza no está permitido. **

**-Entendido Señor…**Dick respondió bajando la cabeza para evitar el brillo de gloria en la cara de Jasón, brillo que por cierto duró muy poco, solo hasta que su padre agregó:

**-Desde ahora, si tus hermanos no se comportan como es debido y yo no estoy cerca para reprenderlos, tú tienes mi autorización para castigarlos pero de la forma apropiada. ¿Está claro?**

**-Sí señor…**Richard volvió a responder y ahora no pudo evitar darle un ojito a su hermano que parecía haber bajado de la gloria para estrellarse al pavimento.

Bruce se acercó al mayor, le quitó la vara que el jovencito aún sujetaba en su mano y le tocó el hombro: **Confío en que en ti y sé que no sacaras provecho de esto**…Richard asistió con al cabeza y Jasón soltó un bufido que sonó algo así como _"traidor"…_**Quiero que comprendas que es una gran responsabilidad, voy a hablar con Tim y Damian para ponerlos al tanto de mi decisión, los menores…**Y en esa palabra vio directo a los ojos de Jasón…**deben saber que tienes la potestad para restringir sus privilegios y solo en casos necesario, azotarlos. Si que si tienes alguna duda puedes recurrir a mí.**

Jasón por su parte, alucinaba viendo como los altos mandos decidían el destino de sus traseros como si fuese una charla cotidiana entre el presidente de EEU y el fantasma de Osama Bin Laden…no pues, si esto era el colmo!...ahora su propio hermano Dick era todo un traidor a la patria!...

Y justo cuando Jasón creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, su padre ordenó: **Sentados que aún tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. **

Dado el pequeño detalle que su padre aún tenía la vara en la mano y que sentarse era la mejor opción, ambos jovencitos obedecieron al acto y Bruce también se sentó de inmediato, bueno, después de recoger la silla de su escritorio que inexplicablemente reposaba patas arriba.

**-Bien, lo primero que quiero es hablarle de las responsabilidades de un hermano mayor.**

Jasó pegó un brinco emocionado: **¿Hermano mayor?... Já Entonces todo este rollo va con Richar!...¿me puedo retirar?**

**-¡Siéntate Jasón!...**El caballero respondió al ver al fresco de su hijo preparándose para correr.

**-Pero ¿por qué? Esto no es justo!...Yo no sé que mierrrr..**

_**-UNA PALABROTA MÁS JASÓN Y ESTA NOCHE EN LUGAR DE CENARTE UN SANDWICH, TE CENAS UNA BARRA DE JABÓN CON OLOR A LIMON!...**_Jasón se tragó el resto del insulto y Bruce continuó hablando colocando estratégicamente la vara sobre el escritorio…** Ya han sobrepasado la barda por hoy, así que se comportan y van a prestar atención y no quiero mas discusiones o estupideces, ¿Les quedo claro? o ¿Necesitan que les caliente el trasero para destaparles los oídos?**

**-¡No señor!...**los dos chicos respondieron con perfecta sintonía.

_**-Bien…**_Bruce suspiró…_**como saben Timothy es un niño muy inteligente y por lo visto les toma a ustedes como ejemplo a seguir…**_

**-¿Y eso es nuestra culpa?...**Jasón gimoteó pero en tono casi infantil.

_**-No y hasta es algo natural…pero lo que no es natural es que un niño tan pequeño tenga un vocabulario soez tan amplio y que piense que ser desobediente con sus mayores es una buena acción, eso si es culpa de ustedes!**_

**-Ahhh no, aquí cada quien que cargue con su muerto!.. lo de las palabrotas es mi culpa pero lo demás es culpa de este remilgado aquí sentado!**

_**-¿Te refieres a mí?...**_Richard preguntó pero con sarcasmo como quien dice: A ver, atrévete a repetirlo de nuevo" y Jasón estaba mas que dispuesto a responder pero Bruce no se podía dar el lujo de permitir otra pelea, así que por consideración a su estudio, a los traseros de sus hijos y quizá a su propia presión arterial, intervino dando un golpe en la mesa.

**-¡PLAST!**

Los tinteros, los retratos, la vara e incluso los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados frente al escritorio dieron un botecito del susto.

**-¡SE CALLAN!.. Y DEJAN DE DISCUTIR QUE LA CULPA LA TENEMOS TODOS!...**Bruce gritó haciendo que sus hijos y yo lo mirásemos sorprendidos…**Yo soy responsable por no estar a su lado, debí saber que mis hijos me necesitaban mas que toda ciudad Gótica junta. Tú…**Señaló a Dick…**también tienes culpa** **porque piensas que por ser el mayor de todos puedes sobrepasar mi autoridad y la Alfred, pero te tengo noticias Richard, eres mi HIJO y aunque cumplas los 50 años lo seguirás siendo así que te bajas de esa nube de "soy intocable" o te bajo yo a varazos!.**

Dick bajó la cabeza avergonzado y antes de que Jasón pudiera empezar a burlarse, Bruce le señaló también…**Y** **tú que con cada boconada que hablas o estupidez que haces, no te das cuenta que atrás tienes un niño dispuesto a imitarte porque te considera su héroe…**Jasón, por primera vez en la historia se quedó mudo…**Sí, escuchaste bien, Timothy los adora tanto a los dos, él no mira sus defectos porque piensa que AMBOS son los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo, si señores, tienen en casa al mayor de sus fan y espero que no lo decepcionen de nuevo.**

Las palabras de Bruce calaron hondo…sobretodo porque sabían que eran ciertas y ¿Cómo lucha un superhéroe contra la verdad?...duró la escena muda un par de minutos hasta que Jasón comenzó a toser…**Ujumm…ujmmm…**Dick y Bruce le miraron fijo…**¿Eso significa que los tres estamos castigados sin postre?**

Y el insólito acontecimiento que Alfred y Tim habían presenciado hace una hora antes, volvió a ocurrir…Bruce Wayne se rió, pero no con una de esas sonrisitas delicadas, falsas y elegantes que siempre mostraba, se rió a carcajada plena y eso demostró dos cosas: Una, que los milagros existen y dos que la escritora es buenas onda porque después del accidente de Jasón, Bruce jamás había vuelto a sonreír con tanta sinceridad.

**-jajajaja…Si, eso me parece justo, le diré a Alfred que no hay postre para nosotros este fin de semana y me conformo con sus promesas de que por el bien de los menores, mejoraran su comportamiento caballeros. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?...**Bruce preguntó con firmeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

**-**_**Totalmente**_**…**Respondió Richard muy seguro.

**-**_**Uhmm…no sé, eso de prometer imposibles no cuela, ¿y si nos olvidamos?…**_Jasón resultó ser más realista, caramba que era un adolescente y los adolescente no se ponen la soga al cuello así por así.

**-Entonces, yo te ayudaré a recordarlo…**El caballero respondió jugando un poco con la vara. No hubo amenazas crudas, ni gritos pero Jasón recibió el mensaje tan fuerte y claro como si tal le hubiesen enviado un WhatsApp pormenorizado con ilustraciones.

_**-EHHH…no gracias, creo que escribiré una nota y la pegaré en la nevera…**_el menor rectificó y Dick sonrió bajito, aunque no pudo evitar acompañar su risita con un "Cobarde" añadido entre dientes.

**-Nuestro siguiente tema es relacionado con cierta motocicleta que hoy por la noche casi causa un accidente en la calle principal****!...** Bruce entrecerró los ojos... **Por casualidad,** **¿Saben quien fue el imprudente que se pasó el semáforo en rojo? **

**_-Ehhh...Ehhhh..._**Jasón volvió a pararse...**_yo ni siquiera tengo edad para conducir así que esto si que no va conmigo!.._**

**-SIENTATE JASON!... **El caballero volvió a gritar y el chico se sentó de inmediato.

-**Clark está de** **visita**...Bruce continuaba hablando... **y me llamó hace un rato para contarme que cuando salía del teatro, una motocicleta casi lo atropella!...afotunadamente pudo reconocer al conductor...**Este fue el turno de Dick de intercambiar colores con su hermano Tim y volverse blanco, blanco, blanco pero del susto...**y dijo que el copiloto "casualmente" era un jovencito muy parecido a ti Jasón!**

**Eso no vale, seguro que aquí en cuidad gótica, ****hay miles de chicos iguales a mí!**

**-Si, pero dudo que haya otro chico tan bocón que se atreva a ir insultando y mentandole la santa progenitora a todos los que se cruza en el camino!**

Jasón rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras el cerebro de Richard buscaba una excusa perfecta, audaz y convincente. Quizá si movía las piezas adecuadamente, podía convecer al Rey Bruce de no cortarle la cabeza a sus peones, pero su hermano menor era impaciente y fue directo al grano:

-_**Vale ya me arté, si si, todo fue mi culpa y el error de este metiche fue querer llegar a casa antes de mi toque de queda…**_el chico explicó muy gallito señalando a Dick que pensaba que su error era no haberle enseñado a su hermanito las estrategias de un buen juego de ajedrez.

**-Ya veo ¿Y de dónde venían?**

_**-De un club…**_Jasón respondió sin miedo.

Bruce masajeó su cabeza con sus pulgares…Apuesto que está deseando que lo tele-transporte a otra serie en este momento…pero tranquilos, que no lo voy a complacer.

**-¿Bebiste?**

_**-No señor, no bebí ni una sola gota…**__solo porque perdí mi billetera que si no, la historia fuera otra pero Bruce no tiene porque saber eso ¿verdad?_

**-Y de eso yo soy testigo!...**Intervino Richard.

**-¿Cómo entraste?**

El jovencito estuvo tentado a responder: "Duhhhh…Pues por la puerta!"…pero como que amaba mucho su vida, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo:_**No me pidieron identificación, además ya tengo 18 años ¿Recuerdas?**_

**-Porque lo recuerdo es que sé que tienes exactamente 15 años, 8 meses y 12 días, así que aún eres un niño, en realidad ambos lo son. **

Jasónno estaba de acuerdo con eso, vale que no tenía 18 TODAVÍA, pero los llegaría a tener algún día y además ¿A quien le importancia unos añitos de menos? …**No pues, ahora solo falta que me obligues a usar pañales!**

El chico lo dijo con ironía para molestar a Bruce, pero no contaba con el brillo maligno que el comentario dio a los ojos de su padre: **Uhmm…pues tú dirás ¿Los necesitas? Porque puedo pedirle a Alfred que te consiga unos con calcomanías de toda Liga y…**

**-Jajajaja…**Richard no pudo evitarlo, ¿Mr. Jasón "mil hombres" Tood usando un pañal?…**Jajajaja piénsalo hermanito, por lo menos así tendrías la cara de Wonder woman pegada a tu…**

_**-¡PLACK!...**_

Las palabras de Dick fueron interrumpidas por lo que bauticé como el padre de todos los coscorrones del mundo.

_**-Papá!...**_Richard se quejó_…_ **Jasón acaba de…**

**-De vengarme!...**Jasón replicó…**¿A qué a nadie le gusta que le remuevan el cerebro?**

**-¡SILENCIO!...**Bruce nos mandó a callar a todos y me incluyo porque yo estaba echando porras a Jasón…** Jasón jamás vuelvas a golpear a tu hermano y estoy cansado de que se la pasen golpeándose entre ustedes, quiero escuchar una disculpa!**

**-Perdón!...**Ambos chicos respondieron entre dientes sin la más mínima muestra de sinceridad y Bruce suspiró, este par estaba destinado a matarlo!. No dijo nada más, había escuchado parte de la conversación que sus hijos tuvieron en el garaje, así que no necesitaba más explicaciones y simplemente recostó la espalda en su silla, contemplando la cara altiva de Jasón. Parecía un chico tan duro a veces y otras como ahora que estaba "disimuladamente" mostrándole la lengua a Dick para cabrearlo, lucía como un verdadero niño…eso le hizo recordar las palabras de Timothy…_"Quizá se comporte tan mal solo para llamar tu atención"._

Jasón percibió la mirada de su padre y dejó de molestar a su hermano. Quiso mantener sus ojos fríos pero sinceramente no soportaba la forma como Bruce lo observaba. Aquel hombre lo escaneaba como si quisiera traspasarle el alma y eso no le gustó, así que se puso en pie nuevamente, pero para decir con voz clara y sin temblar: **Bien, ya escuchaste toda la historia, así que terminemos con esto y castígame de una vez…**

Vale, si este niño quiere tu atención Bruce, pues no puedes negarte ¿no?...

Cuando el caballero se puso en pie, Jasón soltó un suspiro…hey que quizá no debería estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que le esperaba, pero igual prefería diez varazos en silencio y no un minuto más soportando el escaneo y los regaños de Bruce.

El hombre se desabotonó las mangas de su camisa y Dick retrocedió un poco para que su hermano se tuviese espacio de inclinarse sobre la mesa, Richard sentía el corazón al suelo, ahora era él quien deseaba salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

**-Richard, haz el favor de esperar fuera del estudio pero no te alejes que aún no hemos terminado.**

Esto era extraño, en otras ocasiones Bruce los castigaba juntos, pero Dick agradeció la orden y obedeció rápidamente como si sus pies corrieran por si solos.

Por su parte, el condenado estaba por inclinarse sobre el escritorio cuando el caballero puso una mano en su hombro y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Jasón recordó que hacía mucho, desde su accidente, que su padre no lo azotaba…pero seguro que aún no había olvidado el protocolo ¿no?.

"_Es tan simple!...yo me inclinó aquí en el maldito escritorio, tú me curtes el culo a varazos, yo me hago el arrepentido, tú me ordenas comportarme y listo!...todos contentos y cada quien a dormir!"_

Pero hoy las cosas serían un poco diferentes y no me pregunten por qué, quizá sea debido a la luna llena o quizá a las oportunas palabras de un mocoso de 7 años, pero sea lo que sea…hoy las cosas serían diferentes y que conste que yo no tuve nada que ver en el asunto.

Bruce retiró los libros que reposaban en el sofá y se sentó. Jasón le miraba expectante como si aquello fuera algo sub-realista para él.

_**-Bájate los pantalones…**_le ordenó muy despacio sabiendo que esto causaría un shock en su hijo…_**y luego te inclinas sobre mi regazo.**_

_**-**_**Woooo…¡espera!…**Jasón levantó las manos… **¿Me vas a nalguear como a un crío?**

El caballero se alzó de hombros…_**Pues, si lo quieres ver de esa forma…**_

**- ¡¿Y de qué otra forma quieres que lo mire?!**

_**-Del lado correcto: Que tú eres mi hijo y que yo soy tu padre, quien va a castigarte por tu mal comportamiento.**_

**-Já da igual como lo llames!...Yo igual termino con el culo al aire y recibiendo nalgadas como a un niño de pañales y no lo soy!**

_**-Ok, pero igual va a suceder, así que aconsejo cuidar tu lenguaje y obedecer lo que te digo.**_

**-Vamos Papá, tú y yo no somos nuevos en esto, ¿Porqué no seguimos con el plan original?**

_**-Porque en efecto, haz estado reclinado sobre mi escritorio muchas veces y a pesar de tantos varazos, sigues comportándote igual…eso me indica que debo cambiar de estrategia ¿no crees?**_

Jasón resopló frustrado: **na, na, na, soy yo quien recibirá el castigo y por eso pienso que…**

**-¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso hijo?...**Bruce interrumpió el discursito…_**que tienes miedo, si jovencito, miedo de estar en las rodillas de papá porque sabes que en esa posición tienes que depender totalmente de mí y eso te molesta.**_

**-¡Yo no soy un cobarde!**

_**-Y yo tampoco he dicho que lo seas, simplemente te pido que dejes tu orgullo a un lado por un tiempo y permitas que yo maneje las cosas. Vamos hijo, sé que no es fácil confiar pero te aseguro que no me burlaré de ti, no te dejaré caer y tampoco voy a lastimarte…bueno, no más de lo necesario.**_

Jasón sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos explotando en su estómago y les juro que no era hambre…es decir, carajo que la mano de su padre no podía doler más que la condenada vara ¿o sí?...pero Bruce tenía razón, le ponía nervioso sentir que no controlaba la situación.

Jasón Tood siempre se consideró a sí mismo como un ser independiente, sin apegos, sin ataduras sentimentales y sip, vale que quería a su familia, pero igual, no se consideraba co-dependiente de ella. Las experiencias vividas antes de llegar a la mansión Wayne le habían enseñado a ser duro, a no demostrar temor aunque en realidad lo sintiera y el hecho de que su padre fuera el "gran Batman" apoyaba mucho más su punto…y pesando en esto comenzó a juguetear con la pretina de su pantalón.

Bruce notó el gesto y por primera vez desde que la conversación comenzó, bajó la mirada para darle un poco de privacidad. Minutos después, un par de zapatillas ocultas tras de un jean que reposaba hasta los tobillos aparecieron en su rango de visión.

El caballero alzó la barbilla y tomando la mano de Jasón cual si fuera en verdad un chiquillo, le inclinó sobre sus rodillas. La tela suave del pantalón de su padre rozaba el vientre y los muslos del chico mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo descansaba sobre el sillón.

Desde su puesto podía apreciar mejor todo el desastre ocurrido en aquel despacho, pensó que quizá su padre le daría otra paliza después… ¡Oh Dios, dos azotes en menos de una hora, eso seguro era un record entre las generaciones Wayne!

Sintió el brazo de su papá sujetar su estómago como una pinza y supo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Comenzó a rogar que todo se acabara rápido. Cerró los ojos para no llorar, apretó los dientes para no llorar y tensó su cuerpo para soportar lo que venía con la barbilla en alto.

Todo, absolutamente todo el lenguaje corporal del chico gritaba: _"¡Hey Bruce! aquí está mi culo, pégame si quieres pero yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice y te apuesto mis bolas a que lo haré de nuevo si me da la gana!"_

¡Ouchhh!...yo sinceramente, me alegro que esta apuesta no haya sido en serio, porque el joven Tood se hubiera quedado sin su par de amigas y de paso, sin hijos….pero ojo que no seré yo la que va cortarle a Jasón sus…sus…bien, creo que mejor re-escribo esta línea: no sería esta humilde escritora la encargada de bajar los sumos de Jasón, sino la mano derecha de un hombre que sin más aviso, se dejó caer de forma contundente dejando el eco de un **¡SMACK! **Flotando en aquel devastado estudio.

**NOTA:** _Mis disculpas por la tardanza, si les sirve de venganza, yo también me quedaré sin postre hasta que suba el próximo capítulo. Gracias a las personas que comentan y me envían PM pidiendo actualice, no saben lo mucho que les agradezco sus palabras._


	5. Chapter 5

1..2..3…¿Probando?...Uhmmm…veamos…uhmmm…¿Cómo empiezo?... Uhmm…¡Caray que es complicado!...Uffff...bien, bien, bien… creo que comenzaré confesando que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir durante mi carrera en…en…ehhh llamémosle "locuras literarias" y aunque todos piensen que ya debería estar acostumbrada, tienen que reconocer que nos encontramos en medio de una escena bastante vergonzosa… bueeeeeeeeno, para mí no tanto como para Jasón, quien seguro está odiándome y creyendo que soy la más rastrera y malvada escritora de toda ciudad Gótica…caray que resulté peor que el Jocker!

Pero atención que antes de escribir la primera línea de este capítulo, quiero...no, mas bien exijo que se publique en el New York Time que estoy dispuesta a borrar esta escena por completo…es más, léanla, lloren un par de lagrimitas, sonrían un poco, escríbanme un comentario y luego olviden que existió y así quizá…solo quizá, algún día, Jasón Tood me perdone por colocarlo en la posición más incómoda y dolorosa de toda la serie!

En fin, lo malo es que a pesar de todo el remordimiento que pueda sentir por permitir que castiguen al más cool de los chicos Wayne, en todo este asunto no vale ni mi opinión como escritora, ni la de ustedes como fan de Jasón, ni la de Guardiola como entrenador del Bayern Munich, aquí el único que puede detener el castigo de nuestro rebelde sin causa es…es…es…bueno, mejor ya comienzo el capítulo para que ustedes lo averigüen por sí solos y luego no me tilden de chismosa…

"**Y POR ESA RAZON EXISTEN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES"**

**("Los Bati-hermanos")**

**-¡BRUCE!...¡BRUCE!...¡BRUCE!...**

El nombre resonaba con eco en el estudio y cualquier lector que recién apareciera en la escena, podría pensar que alguien estaba muy animado echándole porras a nuestro superhéroe…pero en realidad, los gritos provenían de la garganta de Jasón y al escucharlos, Bruce se sorprendió tanto que detuvo los azotes…e incluso, su respiración.

El reloj de la pared le confirmó que llevaba exactamente tres minutos con cincuenta segundos ajustando cuentas con la retaguardia de su hijo. La fuerza de las palmadas era moderada pero constante, así que a estas alturas, incluso bajo la protección de su calzoncillo el trasero de Jasón lucía un bonito tono rojo, lo cual era muy normal dadas las circunstancias pero y entonces ¿Por qué Bruce estaba tan sorprendido?... Pues por la sencilla razón que ésta era la primera vez…si, leyeron bien…ésta era la primera vez, en su extenso historial disciplinario, que Jasón gritaba mientras Bruce le castigaba.

Desde que su orgulloso hijo se tendió sobre sus rodillas, el joven padre percibió la tensión acumularse en el joven y atlético cuerpo. Era como si en lugar de un castigo, Jasón se preparara para pelear una batalla contra la liga de las sombras.

La técnica habitual del jovencito se basaba en una sola palabra: ORGULLO…y ojo que lo escribo con mayúsculas!

Bruce me contó en confidencia una vez (y espero me guarden el secreto), que desde su llegada a la mansión Wayne, Jasón demostró más osadía, terquedad altivez y rebeldía que sus demás hijos y fueron esas cualidades la que le llevaron a cultivar una relación muy cercana con la vara y es que el chico traía arraigado un comportamiento de mucha elegancia…pero del tipo de elegancia que poseía la mafia Rusa.

Es así que cada vez que Bruce debía castigar a Jasón, la cosa se convertía en una lucha, una pelea entre dioses del Olimpo en la que no habría un ganador, sino más bien, dos prepotentes perdedores.

Para colmo, a veces no pasaban ni 24 horas y Jasón se volvía a meter en otro lío…es por eso que cada noche, el agotado padre se cuestionaba si hacía lo correcto y su conciencia muchas veces ni siquiera le dejó dormir.

¿Por qué con Jasón todo era tan complicado?...Dick nunca fue un niño difícil al momento de enfrentar un castigo, pero Jasón…era…era…era…pues era Jasón y con él nada, absolutamente nada resultaba fácil. Imagínense que cuando Bruce lo regañaba, se dormía y hasta roncaba en pleno sermón!…cuando le castigaban sin salir de casa, siempre encontraba la forma de escaparse y si le asignaban tareas extras, por alguna inexplicable razón, Tim, Damian o hasta el mismo Richard terminaban haciéndolas!…si, definitivamente, con Jasón Tood nada era fácil.

Entonces…¿cómo se suponía que debía disciplinarlo?...ahhh pues claro, con la vara. La vara siempre fue el último recurso a utilizar para Bruce…en lo que respecta a sus otros hijos porque en lo que refiere al Sr. Orgullo, parecía ser el primero y el único modo de frenarlo…aunque con Jasón, esto tampoco resultaba ser un castigo muy eficiente.

Según la experiencia personal de Bruce (_ya sea desde la posición en que le tocaba decir: "Inclínate y bájate los pantalones" o desde la posición en que le tocó gritar: "Ayyy!...no lo vuelvo haceeeer!"_) de cinco a diez varazos bien dados, bastaban para dejar cualquier chico desechos en lágrimas y prometiendo encontrar la cura contra el cáncer…pero…¿A que no adivinan con qué jovencito tampoco se aplica ésta estadística?... pues nada menos que con Jasón.

Recuerdo que la última ocasión en que Jasón intentó fugarse de la mansión, llevándose el nuevo Mercedes de su padre y su tarjeta de crédito…ese día, el chico recibió quince varazos. Era lo máximo que Bruce había dado a uno de sus hijos, pero el chico los soportó sin emitir una súplica y Bruce llegó a pensar que quizá Jasón Tood era otro clon extraviado de Superman… algo así como hermanastro de Conner.

Dado tales antecedentes, no es de extrañar que Bruce se sorprendiera tanto al escuchar que Jasón gritara su nombre con tanta insistencia y en su mente, Bruce formulaba mil hipótesis por segundo: ¿Será que al fin se dio cuenta de su mal comportamiento y quiere disculparse?¿Será que lo estoy lastimando? ¿Será que le duele algo…bueno, algo aparte de su trasero?.

**-¡¿BRUCE?!...**

Se escuchó otro grito más y el caballero de la noche comprobó que no había alucinado.

**-¿Qué ocurre hijo?...**Le preguntó manteniendo su palma derecha suspendida en aire y que formaba una perfecta sombra sobre la sonrosada piel.

Jasón jadeaba un poco, obviamente no estaba llorando, pero parecía como si le faltara el oxigeno, aún así se las arregló para gritar:** ¡QUIERO…QUE…TE DETENGAS…DE INMEDIATO!**

Vale, yo me esperaba un "_lo siento_", un "_No lo vuelvo a hacer_" y en el más insólito de los casos un "_Prometo portarme bien_" aunque fuera de mentiritas!…pero parece que Jasón ya descubrió quien es la única persona con potestad absoluta para detener su castigo y pues decidió exigírselo, así de simple!...ven que es un chico muy directo y valiente… aunque con un sentido de preservación pulsando el botón de "Off".

Así que aquí estaba Mr. Tood, usando un tono muy varonil, al estilo de un Matón del Barrio Chino, para lograr convencer a su padre que se detuviera…uy pero quizá debió practicar un vozarrón más grave y siniestro porque Bruce continuó con los azotes como si no hubiese escuchado ni un minúsculo Bip!

**-¡OWWWWW!...BRUCE!..**Jasón chupó los dientes de nuevo, su padre parecía aumentar su fuerza en cada palmada: **¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE ?...**preguntó algo molesto, claro es que Bruce era muy viejo y seguro tenía los oídos tapados.

El caballero alzó una ceja al escuchar las primeras palabras y para el final de la pregunta ya tenía ambas cejas casi rozando su cabello. Apretó los labios y pensó un poco su respuesta, aunque al parecer, Jasón no esperaba que le respondiera nada y comenzó a ejercer presión para levantarse.

Al sentir la rebeldía, tanto interna como física de su hijo, Bruce no abrió la boca…no, no la abrió porque él era de los que rezan el dicho: "un gesto vale más que mil palabras"…así que decidió contestar no con uno, si no con media docena de azotes que impactaron en el mismo punto central y como era de esperarse, Jasón se revolvió y soltó otro grito:

**-¡Ayyyyyyy CARAJO!...DETENTE BRUCE…POR FAVOR…**Esto último me sonó a súplica…creo que porque eso era!

**-Ah ¿Ya no me ordenas?**...le preguntó con sarcasmo acomodando cuatro azotes más en el centro de la retaguardia de Jasón.

**-Ouch.. ¡Bruceeeeeee!….Ouch...¡Esto está mal!...Ouch...¡Escúchame!…Ouch...Es importanteeeeeeeeeee! **

Bruce detuvo los azotes y Jasón se quedó con los ojos apretados.

**-Esta bien hijo, te escucho pero ten cuidado con lo que digas que cada palabra puede ser usada en tu contra!…**

**- ¡Joder Bruce! …**El chico volteó de lado su cara para dedicarle a si padre, su mejor mirada de: Te odio con odio jarocho: **¿Ahora resulta que eres el abogado acusador?**

**-No, para tu mala suerte soy el juez!...**y dicho esto el caballero llevó su palma derecha hacia arriba y la bajó con incontable veces con tal rapidez que Jasón se preguntó si Barry y Bruce serían familia cercana.

**-Ayy…ok, Owww…ok, Ouchhhh….ok…Bruceeeeeeeeeee…Ouuu…ya entendíiiiiiiiiii…**

**-Bien, pero estas advertido!... **Brucedejó la mano suspendida en el aire de nuevo y esta vez la sostuvo ahí por varios segundos.

"_¡Advertido y adolorido, mierda, que derecha te cargas pareces hijo de Muhammad Ali!"..._El chico pensó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento para hablar: **Quiero…que… sepas que este tipo de castigo es inútil…**

**-Bueno hijo, tan inútil no creo que sea porque de que te duele y eso no lo puedes negar…**Bruce le contestó con cierta gracia.

Jasón gruñó un poco, vale que si, le dolía…la maldita mano de Bruce picaba con ganas, sip, ya lo admitió pero ustedes le guardan el secreto que tampoco era la gran cosa: **Da igual, al principio te dije que éste es un castigo muy infantil y tú sabes que tengo razón…¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?...¿Una hora, dos horas?...**

**-Uhmm…**Bruce vio el reloj de nuevo…**No, la verdad es que apenas llevamos siete minutos.**

_**-**_**¡¿Qué?!...Digo, Ehhhh…pues ahí lo tienes, es mucho tiempo…**_¡Mierda tan poquito!...Ese maldito reloj debe estar tan atrofiado como su dueño!.._**Mejor dicho, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo **

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?…**_ "Interesante…¿Con qué locura me saldrás ahora?"..._

Bruce habló como si estuviera dispuesto a negociar uno de los contratos de las empresa Wayne, solo que en vez de charlar cara a cara con su socio, estaba hablando cara a…cara a…mejor olvídenlo y continúen leyendo.

Cada ocasión anterior, en la que Jasón debía reclinarse sobre aquel escritorio, permaneció lo más silencioso posible para demostrarle a Bruce que aunque estuviera ahí, recibiendo una paliza con el trasero al aire, aún tenía el control de su cuerpo y que no era un debilucho, no señor….es más, su padre podía quitarle los pantalones y la capacidad de sentarse, pero su orgullo seguía intacto...pero ésta vez era diferente…y eso no le agradaba.

Su cuerpo (su trasero principalmente) y su orgullo estaban heridos por tan humillante posición y le pedían a gritos salir de ahí y correr lejos, lejos, lejos de las rodillas de Bruce e incluso de la mansión Wayne. Jasón Tood, el mismo que se creía inmune al dolor, que no se dejaba intimidar ni siquiera por su dentista, ese mismo chico tosco que yo adoro (Y ustedes también no se hagan!) en este momento se sentía indefenso e incapaz de controlar sus emociones… ¿Por qué?... Pues…eso ni yo misma lo sé, es su secreto y nunca lo ha contado a nadie….quizá nos lo diga luego, quizá lo publique en su auto-biografía…o quizá se lo cuente a Tim en el capítulo final de la serie!

Casi para cumplir exactamente los 10 minutos, Jasón comenzó a sudar frío y lo único que sentía caliente era su cola, debía persuadir a Bruce para que se detuviera ahora mismo porque de seguir este mismo ritmo, en cinco minutos más, capaz y terminaba llorando como un crío justo sobre las rodillas de papito…caramba una gran humillación para un Tood, así que habló rapidísimo, soltando casi todo el oxigeno que tenía en su explicación:

-**Pues que tú y yo ya somos viejos en esto ¿Cuántas veces me has castigado? ambos sabemos que no servirá de nada, que solo lo haces para liberar tu conciencia, para que admita que tienes razón, para sentirte un buen padre y bla, bla,bla…así que porque no nos ahorramos todo el teatro y pues, lo dejamos en un empate ¿Te parece?... **

Bruce respiró hondo, hondísisisismo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Pensó en el día en que Jasón llegó a su vida, con su porte de machito que contrastaba con su voz de jilguero porque estaba a medio cambiar. Pensó en las veces que lo había visto dormir…incluso en esa lúgubre cama de hospital y al final, las tiernas palabras de Tim se mezclaron con sus memorias.

Justo en ese momento Bruce abrió los ojos. Podía sentir el vaivén del estómago de su hijo sobre sus muslos y recordó que ésta era la primera vez que castigaba a Jasón sobre su regazo. Este hijo en particular, no era cliente habitual de las rodillas de papá, sino más bien, de la vara y si su instinto de padre no le fallaba, podía decirse que éste tipo de penitencia realmente había impactado a Jasón…no solo en el trasero, sino también en su orgullo y puede que hasta en su conciencia.

Al contrario de su niño, Bruce se tomó su tiempo en cada sílaba de su discurso: **Hijo, esto no es un partido para clasificar al mundial, así que no podemos ni dejarlo en "empate", ni tampoco irnos a penales. Esto es un castigo, te lo ganaste por mentirme y por ir a ese club, es peligroso y aún eres menor de edad…**Jasón resopló de mala gana con ese comentario, pero no había nada que hacer ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido aprobar que la mayoría de edad fuera a los 15?**...**

Bruce ignoró las "silenciosas quejas" y continuó hablando:** Te doy la razón en lo de: "ya somos viejos en esto"… pero no estoy de acuerdo en que sea una mala inversión de mi tiempo. Eres un mi hijo, un gran chico así que cuidarte, protegerte e incluso castigarte cuando lo merezcas son cosas que jamás consideraré como una pérdida de tiempo…¿sabes por qué?...**

Jasón negó con la cabeza y Bruce se acercó un poco a su oído.

**-Porque te amo Jasón Tood Wayne. **

Las palabras fueron dichas con calma y reconozco que hasta con un poco de dulzura, vale que Timothy estaría muy orgulloso de su papá…lástima que Jasón no pensó lo mismo, porque al escuchar esa frase sintió todos sus recuerdos agolparse en su pecho y comenzó a revolverse de nuevo como si las rodillas de Bruce tuvieran clavos y picaran su hombría..

Bruce apretó su mano izquierda alrededor del estómago de su hijo para sostenerlo, no podía correr el riesgo de que cayera por accidente de su regazo y parecía que esa era su intención!...

Para el chico, todo esto era una prueba para medir fuerzas, pero para Bruce, esto era una prueba para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba…¿Irónico no?

**-NO!...suéltame, suéltame, no quiero estar contigo!...**Jasón continuó gritando y removiéndose de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá…de allá para acá, lo que en resumen quiero decir es que el chico se movía con ganas!

Pero inexplicablemente, o será debido al desvelo, Bruce conservó la calma ante los arrebatos de su hijo como si no le afectaran, vale que se esperaba mínimo un "yo también te quiero papá" pero igual, Francia no se construyó en un día y al verle, supo que ahí, tendido en su regazo no se encontraba su hijo…bueno, si era Jasón pero al mismo tiempo no lo era…ok sé que suena confuso, pero por favor, no me pidan que se los explique porque ni yo misma me entiendo, creo que es algo que solo es posible percibir cuando miras con los ojos del alma…esos mismos ojos llenos de compasión, angustia y cariño que Bruce tenía en estos momentos y que motivaron a su traicionera mano izquierda a frotar el cuello de su niño.

**-Bruce…suéltame…estas muy equivocado, muy equivocado…**Supongo que Jasón se había quedado sin ganas de pelear porque ahora su voz sonaba casi como un infantil quejido y Bruce y yo apenas pudimos escucharla…

_¿De verdad estoy cometiendo un error?..._Bruce se preguntó a sí mismo como cada vez que debía castigar a Jasón. Esperaba encontrar en su pecho esa conocida vocecita que le decía: ¡Eres un desastre de padre bruce Wayne!…pero a pesar de la cantaleta de su hijo, esta vez no le acompañó ningún sentimiento de culpa, es más, hasta sintió cierta paz y juró escuchar a su conciencia decirle: "_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estás haciendo lo correcto"_


	6. Chapter 6

¿En qué nos quedamos?...ahhhh si!...en que según la opinión de Bruce iba por muy buen camino en la relación con su hijo, es más, se sentía como Cristóbal Colón descubriendo un nuevo mundo, algo más grande que un continente y más valioso que las Américas y sus riquezas: el corazón de Jasón….un trabajo nada fácil incluso para el gran Batman.

-**¿Ya te sientes mejor?...** le preguntó sin dejar de frotarle el cuello, los hombros y el cabello.

Jasón respiró profundo hasta que sintió una única lágrima traicionera escapar de su ojo y deslizarse en el sofá. Esto era sub-realista para él, hacía tanto…¿Desde que cumplió ocho o nueve quizá? que no estaba en una posición similar y de remate llorando por un par de nalgaditas…vale que Bruce no le dio solo un par de nalgaditas, pero daba igual…Carajo que con el llorica empollón de Dick era suficiente en la familia!...que lo sentimental nunca fue su fuerte…y tampoco el de su padre…cierto…la culpa de todo la tenía su padre por cambiar las reglas del juego….Por cierto, ¿El gran Bruce Wayne acababa de decirle que lo amaba o simplemente lo alucinó?...uhmmm tendremos que pedir una revisión minuciosa del capítulo anterior para estar seguros.

**-Si, si, si… ya estoy mejor…**el joven contestó en tono seco y se revolvió malhumorado….**así que deja de toquetearme que me haces sentir…incómodo!**

"_Grrrrr…¿Por qué en vez de un padre cariñoso, me siento como un pervertido?"…_ Bruce arrugó el ceño y retiró su mano de inmediato, si, definitivamente el terco y cerrado adolescente de siempre estaba de vuelta…_¡Adiós al momento kodak!_

-**Bien… me alegra saberlo…**Ahora era Bruce el que se sentía algo incómodo.

Jasón solo respondió con un pujido, algo así como un: **Jú...**o un **Jum **que nosirvió de mucho para aligerar el ambiente y de remate comenzó a removerse**: ¿ya puedo levantarme?... ¡está haciendo calor aquí!...** se quejó en tono casual como quien pide retirarse de la mesa en medio de una incómoda cena familiar.

"_buen intento hijo"…_Bruce respondió en el mismo tono:** No, aún no hemos terminado de hablar jovencito.**

_**-¿Y para hablar necesitas que siga aquí?...digo, como que las cosas se discuten mejor de frente ¿no crees?.**_

**-Si, pero en tu caso ocurre lo contrario, ésta posición te vuelve tan conversador que creo que de ahora en adelante tendremos todas nuestras charlas de ésta misma forma…**Bruce continuó chinchándole.

_**-Grrrrr, da gusto ver que alguien aquí todavía conserva su buen humor, Como que estas disfrutando esto demasiado.**_

**-Te equivocas hijo, la verdad es que...**

**-**_**Ahhh no Bruce, cada uno de los trancazos que me has metido, los he sentido yo solito y nadie más, así que no me vengas con el discursito sentimental de: "me duele más a mí que a ti" porque te vomito todo el sofá!...**_Jasón comenzó a fingir escandalosas arcadas.

Su padre se limitó a mirarle por unos segundos. ¿Por qué Jasón le ponía todo tan difícil?...Caray que le costaba decir: "Papá lo reconozco me he comportado mal, lo siento e intentaré mejorar"…pero no, en lugar de eso, el chico estaba aquí, amenazando con "decorar" con sus restos estomacales el bello sofá importado!...al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Mientras Jasón continuaba con su teatro, Bruce utilizó su mano para jalar un poco hacia arriba los extremos del calzoncillo de su hijo y sin previo memo oficial de advertencia, le soltó una tanda de... ¿Cómo lo llamó su hijo?... Ah si, una tanda de trancazos al cual fuerte justo en la curvita de los muslos y ya saben lo que eso puede doler...¿Qué no lo saben?...pues, imaginénselo!

De inmediato, las arcadas del chico fueron suplantadas por sus gritos que no pararon hasta que su padre le acomodó sus interiores de nuevo…no supo cuantos azotes recibió. Quizá la próxima vez esté mas atento para seguir la cuenta pero de algo si estaba muy seguro. Le dolieron mas que la odiosa vara.

Esa misma noche, Jasón le confesó a Tim que nunca en su vida había gritado tanto como esa vez…pero alegó que fue porque Bruce lo atacó a traición, es más, de haber estado preparado y previamente advertido, ni siquiera habría soltado un quejidito…bueno, eso fue lo que él dijo, aunque yo no estoy tan segura.

Después de asegurarse que la respiración de su hijo volvía a establecerse, Bruce le levantó despacio y le medio sentó en su regazo. Era la primera vez que hacía eso con Jasón y quizá la última porque el chico pesaba un poco, aún así tomó su cabeza para lograr que el chico quedara reclinado sobre su pecho.

Una vez ahí, con la mejilla de Jasón sobre su corazón le habló no con enojo pero tampoco con dulzura, mas bien con firmeza, o "a cargo":

**-Si Jasón, reconozco que esos azotes te dolieron más a ti que mi **(aunque valga decir que a Bruce si que le dolía su mano, pero eso es tema aparte)…**pero cada vez que descubro que me mentiste o me desobedeciste de nuevo...yo me siento peor de lo que tú te sientes ahora**...(De más está decir que Jasón puso en duda esa afirmación, pero yo que le he visto sufrir con las locuras del niño, sí le creí)** los clubes no son lugares para menores, lo sabes y pasas de hacerme caso como si no te importara lo que digo, me lastimas hijo y duele. No sé cómo te lo explico Jasón, no sé como hacerte entender que sin ti, sin cada uno de ustedes yo no soy nadie, ustedes son mi complemento. **

Woooow, vale yo me sorprendí de oírle hablar así y Jasón no fue la excepción. El chico escuchó el discurso con un nudo en la garganta y otro más grande en el corazón…¿Cuántas veces le dio por preguntarse si realmente le importaba a su padre?...pues ale, ahí está tu respuesta. _"El gran magnate Bruce Wayne acaba de decirte que no solo le importas, si no que eres indispensable para él"_…eso es mejor que ser la mano derecha de Obama!

Jasón medio sonrió feliz, carajo que yo lo vi y ni el mismo podía negarlo. Además estar ahí, escuchando en primera fila los latidos de su padre era una experiencia...única…vergonzosa también, pero única porque le sentía tan cerca de su corazón y hasta podía percibir su perfume…olía a…a…¿Qué era ese olor?

Jasón hizo una mueca, Vales que las cosas se estaban poniendo al estilo "Candy, Candy" y antes de que las cancioncitas comenzaran a sonar de fondo, lo mejor es volver a colocar el mundo en equilibrio:

**-Ujumm…Ujumm…**El chico tosió un poco**…si, si todo muy bonito papá pero caramba antes de abrazarme deberías tomar una ducha… ¡apestas!...**

**-¿Qué?...**Bruce tomó un puñado de su camisa y en efecto, el olor a leche agria era penetrante… _¡Ohhhh Tim!..._pensó recordando lo que había pasado antes cuando su hijo menor derramó la leche.

Bruce también hizo una mueca con el hedor, pero no pudo evitar notar la cara de felicidad que Jasón tenía...uhmm...eso era extraño, sobre todo despues de un castigo donde siempre terminaba gruñiendo como gato con rabia...¿Sera que las cosas estaban mejorando?...uhmm...quizá deba escribir otra historia al respecto pero mientras tanto, Bruce no resistió el impulso y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a picarle las costillas a su hijo:

**-¿Con que apesto eh?..pues no más que tú mocoso irrespetuoso, anda reconoce que me quieres!...** vale que no era el mejor lugar para juguetear y hacerse el tonto, pero por alguna razón sintió que era lo que Jasón y él necesitaban en estos minutos: un poco de tontería infantil y menos rigidez por una vez en su vida, caramba que llevar el traje del "perfecto magnate" puesto las 24 horas es agotador y nadie quiere que nuestro Bruce se nos muera de un infarto ¿no?

**-¡Joooooo, Bruce!...¡que no estoy de humor!..**El chico se removió pero con menos intensidad que antes…uhmmm…cualquiera diría que estas cursilerías le gustaban.

**-Jajaja…que me quieres y lo sé…** Bruce continuó pinchándole, quizá para torturarle más o… quizá porque en el fondo, de verdad necesitaba que Jasón le dijera que le quería.

**-Ohhhhh si te quiero tanto que en este momento estoy a punto de robarle a Richard el puesto de presidente de tu club de fans! **

**-Pues lamento informaros que ese puesto ya está ocupado por tu hermanito Timothy!**

**-Já seguro que después que lo castigaste, Tim renuncia al cargo!**

**-Oye!... **El joven padre soltó una palmada en el muslo pero nada fuerte…**solo fueron ocho palmaditas! **

**-¿Qué?¿Solo ocho?..caray no hay derecho, a mi me has dado como mil!...** Jasón se quejó con falsa indignación pero decidió pasarse por el cuarto de su hermanito antes de irse a dormir, ocho azotes eran mucho para el pobre enano!...**Ves para que luego digas que no tienes favoritos en esta casa!...**

**-Pues si, si lo tengo y es Alfred jajaja…**

_**-Grrrrrr…bueno, al menos no es el remilgado de Richard.**_

**-Hablando de tu hermano, voy a llamarlo…y…**Bruce se puso en pie y señaló la ropa que reposaba en el suelo…**será mejor que estés vestido y sentado para cuando entre.**

_**-Joooooooo….¿No puedo irme todavía?**_

_**-No, así que siéntate Jasón...**_

_**-Mejor los espero de pie…**_El chico gimoteo mientras se inclinaba para recoger sus pantalones.

El joven padre rodó los ojos, acababa de recibir una paliza y al chico todavía le quedaba ganas de replicar, lo dicho hay cosas en la vida que nunca cambian…

**-¡YA SIÉNTATE JASÓN!... **

...y frases también…

...

Bruce llamó a Richard y observó que tenía los ojos algo rojos…**Una basurilla que me ha hecho lagrimear un poco…**explicó y su padre asistió sin hacer más comentarios.

Así como yo ignoré las lágrimas de Bruce y éste a su vez ignoró las lágrimas de su hijo mayor, al entrar al estudio, Dick también ignoró el enorme cojín blanco que sobresalía de la silla donde Jasón estaba sentado.

**-Bien…**Bruce colocó ambas palmas sobre la mesa…** ahora me interesa que hablemos sobre la decoración de mi casa y en esp…**

Su padre aún no terminaba de hablar cuando Jasón ya estaba levantado de nuevo: _**¡Epa!...¿Por qué no puedo irme?...eso no va conmigo!…**_

**-¡SIÉNTATE JASÓN!...**Bruce gritó pensando en grabar esa frase y solo colocar la cinta cada cinco minutos!...**Me refiero a esto!...**el hombre señaló a su alrededor…**exijo una buena explicación del porqué MI DESPACHO parece sacado de un documental de desastres naturales en NatGeo!**

Dando un discretísimo vistazo a los alrededores, Dick tuvo que dar la razón a Bruce. Aquello era zona de guerra al estilo realista que solo Steven Spielberg puede crear… _¿Cómo acabó ese cojín arriba del librero?..._ups esto seguro les costaba una cuota mínima de 5 varazos a cada uno. Ese pensamiento hizo que Richard soltara un atormentado quejido, no por su propio trasero, sino por el de su hermano menor…_¿Podría Jasón soportar otra paliza?_

Como haciendo eco de los lamentos de Dick, Jasón soltó un suspiro…lo dicho, no había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había levantado del regazo de su padre y ya estaba con numerito en mano esperando el siguiente turno por otra tunda!...a este paso no solo se la pasaría de pie mañana, sino pasado mañana y después de pasado mañana y así sucesivamente hasta que alguien inventara los pantalones con cojines adhesivos.

El amargo suspiro no pasó desapercibidos por el mayor de los jovencitos Wayne… _¡Já yo te lo advertí pero no, no y no!...tenías que ser tan…tan…grrrr…lindo momento para preocuparte idiota!..._

Dick volteó a un lado su cabeza y miró a Jasón, Jasón miró a Dick, Bruce miró muy fijo a sus dos hijos y mientras yo miraba a Bruce, fue Richard quien habló:

_**-Fue mi culpa señor, estaba nervioso y molesto y me desquité con los muebles…**_El mayor explicó tan calmado como quien da el rosario a un santo.

Jasón estaba a punto de brincar, vale que no iba permitir que ningún pendejo remilgado se hiciera pasar por héroe y lo dejara como un cobarde, pero de presto sintió un fuerte apretón en su muslo y vio que Dick le apretaba con fuerza.

Jasón bajó la cabeza y se quedó viendo la mano de Dick, la misma mano que llevaba varios nudillos amoratados y raspones ensangrentados ejerciendo presión sobre su pierna para que no se levantara. El menor alzó su vista y Richard sonrió de lado como diciendo: _"Quédate calladito que de esto me encargo yo hermanito"_

**-Pues debo reconocer que no me esperaba esto de ti Richard, ésta no es la manera correcta de enfrentar tus presiones.**

Richard bajó la cabeza:** Lo sé señor y lo lamento mucho…**

**-Bien, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?...**Su padre preguntó en su acostumbrado tono frío.

**-Que pagaré de mi asignación todo lo que se haya quebrado señor.**

Bruce asistió sabiendo que en realidad nada estaba roto, solo, desordenado…muy desordenado. Esperó unos segundos para ver si Jasón decía algo…vamos que ni yo soy fea, ni Bruce es bruto y sabía perfectamente que Dick no hizo semejante desastre él solo.

Mientras tanto, Jasón estaba a punto de pedir a Alfred un par de aspirinas porque seguro le daba un paro ahí mismo…¿Su hermano Richard, si el mismo cabrón obsesionado con las reglas, el mismo traidor que casi le arranca la oreja, ese mismo Dick…le estaba cubriendo las espaldas?...no pues, ¿Acaso era noche buena y él no se había dado cuenta?

-**En ese caso** **Richard…**Bruce continuó hablando… **pasarás el resto de la semana castigado sin salir, ni teléfono, ni computadora, ni misiones. Te quedarás en casa y ordenaras este lugar hasta que quede impecable…**El caballero hablaba serio mientras reprendía a Dick, sin embargo, Bruce mantenía la vista fija en Jasón que se sintió tan frustrado que ni siquiera pudo sostener la mirada, caramba que los ojos de su padre parecían decir: _"sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado" _

**-Si señor…**fue lo único que Richard respondió y entonces Jasón dejó de sentir la presión en su pierna, aunque el peso de conciencia seguía ahí….Le debía una a su Hermano mayor, una grande y por ahora lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle un amago de sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de estreñimiento mientras musitaba un "_gracias_" muy pero muy suavecito.

Bruce observaba las inusuales miradas y los mensajes silenciosos que transitaban entre el par de adolescentes sentados frente a él. Hubo días en que pensó que ambos eran espías enviados por el Jocker para matarle de un coraje, pero también había ocasiones…muy escazas ocasiones en las que juntos, Jasón y Dick solían comportarse como…como…hermanos y al parecer ésta era una de esas. Hoy Richard estaba cubriendo las espaldas, o mejor dicho el trasero de su hermanito menor sin ninguna condición o chantaje de por medio, así que después de tantas cosas que había visto ésta noche, lo único que faltaba para que Bruce se cayera patas arriba, sería que Jasón abrazara a Dick…¿Se imaginan?

El caballero permaneció expectante a la reacción de su hijo menor, pero… no, no hubo tanta suerte y una media sonrisa junto a un casi inaudible "gracias" debieron bastar.

**-Ok, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta…**

**-¡¿Tienes más preguntas?!...**Jasón brincó de nuevo como si su cojín tuviera resortes…**Esto es peor que un examen del colegio!**

**-¡SIENTATE JASÓN!...**Dick y Bruce replicaron al unísono y al pobre chico incomprendido no le quedó otra que obedecer…sobre todo porque su padre parecía muy capaz de matarlo y Richard de enterrar su cadáver.

**- Lo que quiero saber es por qué Richard tiene la mano herida, que si hijo, que no la escondas que me he dado cuenta…**Bruce señaló con el dedo a Jasón que justo iba a abrir su boquita…**Y antes de que repliques quiero que sepas que intuyo que tú tuviste algo que ver en eso!**

Jasón le miró herido, _¿Quién mandaba a Dick a pelearse con una pared de concreto?...__**-¡¿**_**Por qué siempre me culpan a mí de todo?!**

**-Já será porque siempre estas metido en problemas…**Bruce replicó sabiendo que el día en que su hijo fuera inocente y sin culpa, era porque en ese momeno estaba enfermo, sedado y amarrado con cadenas...y de paso tenía mínimo 10 policías cuidando su cama!

**-Pero si yo hubiera golpeado a Dick, le hubiera quebrado las dos manos de un vez!**

**- ¿Y entonces qué pasó? No me digas que Richard se golpeó solito…**El hombre comentó sarcástico, pero para su sorpresa…

**-Pues…si…algo así…**Dick respondió en voz baja sintiendo mucha vergüenza, pero era la verdad…o casi la verdad, Jasón no le había golpeado.

Bruce se tomó unos segundos para observar a su hijo mayor, Richard era más tranparente que Jasón, aunque no tanto como Tim pero igual, el hombre sabía cuando le mentía y éste no parecía ser el caso.

**-Esta bien**…Bruce respondió entrecerrado los ojos…**pero lo hablaremos después, por ahora quiero hablar contigo Richard de otras cosas…en privado, así que Jasón ya puedes retirarte.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!... **Si, si para variar, Jasón replicó de nuevo…**¿Me corres justo ahora que seguro van a hablar de la novia de Dick?...** la sorpresa fue que el mismo chico que había estado rogando porque lo dejaran irse, ahora se acomodaba muy fresco en la silla...**nu, nu, nu, nu**, **yo me quedo!...**

**Jasón, es tarde, sal de aquí y busca a Alfred para que te prepare algo de cenar…**

**-Ohhh si, la cena!…**El muchachito parecía muy emocionado y caminó hacia la puerta…**no hay problema,** **voy a decirle a Alfred que cenaré aquí ahhhhhhhhhhhh y también que traiga un tazón de palomitas de maíz para todos, esto se va poner bueno!**

Mientras escuchaba a Jasón gritar a medio pasillo, Bruce comenzó a Frotar sus sienes…¿Es que ésta noche no pensaba terminar nunca?

Pues es respuesta les digo que casi… aguanta Bruce!...no te nod desmayes que solo nos queda un capítulo más!


End file.
